


痛觉残留

by FreakTruth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark-centric, not team Cap friendly
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakTruth/pseuds/FreakTruth
Summary: Tony's chest is always in pain after Civil War, and he doesn't know why.内战后托尼的胸口总是疼痛异常，而他找不到原因。





	痛觉残留

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年5月旧文补档，已弃坑

漫长的一天。托尼·史塔克想。

他现在感觉不是很好，刨去冷和累之外，还有来自胸口的疼痛——字面意义上的，不带什么情感隐喻。星盾和他的盔甲都伤痕累累。他的身体也是。

愤怒已经淡去了很多。火焰烧净了绿草，土壤只剩贫瘠。他现在平静到麻木。

刚刚这几个小时发生的事情，说实在的，信息量有些过载。如果量化计算的话，那盘录像带大概有十几亿个字节。对普通人来说这可能是要花上几年甚至几十年来消化的事情。让他在十分钟内接受？别开玩笑了。他或许和机器呆的时间比和人呆的时间还多，但他终归不是机器，他爱自己的父母，他不可能对他们的死无动于衷。

而最后一根稻草绝对是史蒂夫的隐瞒。托尼甚至觉得，如果史蒂夫和巴恩斯愿意主动告诉他真相，事情绝不会发展到现在这个样子。

史蒂夫把盾狠狠插进反应堆的时候，在托尼眼里，他和当年拔掉他反应堆的奥贝迪亚的形象重合了。这听起来十分荒诞，但他就是这样觉得。

托尼打了个哆嗦，试图让自己精神起来。他得承认他现在的处境很糟糕。盔甲完全不能运行，星期五不在线。他甚至冲动地直接飞来没有开昆式机。

下次再要一个冲动做什么事的时候，尤其是帮助“朋友”的时候，动动脑子，托尼·史塔克。托尼一边这样想，一边开始在基地内寻找可以工作的通讯设施。没有的话他也可以造一台出来，他的小半辈子都在和这些东西打交道。

电波的声音此刻悦耳得过分，他接入了他们的私密频道：“有人在吗？”

他等待着回应。

“史塔克先生？”

托尼为这个声音惊讶了一下，因为这明显不是通过频道传过来的。他回头，看到幻视就在他身后不远处。

“幻视。”托尼叫出他的名字。

“星期五女士告知了我您的坐标，”幻视解释道，“昆式机就停在外面。”

“该说什么呢，振金人，”托尼走过去，“你简直是我的圣诞老人。”

幻视没有回应什么，他跟在托尼身后回到了昆式机上。托尼从盔甲里出来，找了个地方坐下。

起飞后的几分钟里，他们十分沉默。幻视的表情不喜不悲，托尼总觉得幻视想说些什么。

“你想说些什么吗？”托尼于是这样问了。

驾驶座上的幻视略略回头，随即视线又回到了航道上。

“不。为什么？”

“你看起来像在思考。”托尼不假思索地回答。“而如果你想问问题的话，最好快点。我不敢保证我二十分钟后不会睡着。你知道，我可是度过了非常漫长的一天。”

“这一点，我相信我们都是。史塔克先生。”

“看来你没有什么想问的。是我失察。”托尼像是被冒犯了一样尖锐地回应。

幻视没有说什么。

在一段很长很长的沉默之后，幻视才再次开口：“您是否感到伤心？”

本已闭眼打算睡觉的托尼睁开眼睛，他的目光糅合了很多东西，像是怀念和惊讶的混合体。

“你为什么这么问？”

“不知道。这需要原因？”

“通常来讲，人们这么问，要么是想看笑话，要么是试图关心。”

“您在怀疑我是出于前者？”

“不。”托尼很果断地回答，“但我也同样不认为后者是那个原因。”

“为什么不？我当然关心您，史塔克先生。您是我的盟友。”

“盟友不会这样问。”托尼眯起眼睛，“朋友才会。”

“那么看来我的确将您当做朋友。”

这次轮到托尼沉默了。

隔了很久他才说道：“回基地就好了。不要去医院。”

“另外我的回答是，不。我只是有点生气。谢谢你的关心。”

幻视感到很安慰，他听到托尼之前还紧绷的声音出现了放松，虽然他不知道这种安慰从何而来。

“您无需客气，史塔克先生。”幻视说道。

大概几分钟后，后方传来了平稳的呼吸声。幻视知道是托尼睡着了。他设置好路线，把驾驶模式切换到自动，走到托尼身边，给他加了条毯子，才开口道：“关于罗德上校，我很抱歉。史塔克先生。”

托尼动了动，并没有醒来。

***

托尼觉得自己睡了一个前所未有的好觉。他梦到了几年前——刚刚造出盔甲的时候。他和贾维斯一起在这个未知而新奇的领域做着无穷无尽的探索，那时他一个人，最好的朋友是罗迪和机械。他自高自大，不可一世但意气风发。时间改变了他很多。

“史塔克先生，很高兴看到您醒来。”幻视看样子一直守在他床边，他递过来一杯水，托尼一饮而尽，这让他感觉好了很多。

“谢谢。”他的嗓音非常沙哑。

“看看谁醒了，”罗迪摇着轮椅进来，语气有点讽刺，“啊哈，单枪匹马的托尼·史塔克。”

“罗迪——”

“给我闭嘴，托尼。”罗迪恶狠狠地说道，“我向上帝发誓，要是再有一次，再有一次你什么都不和我们说就私自行动，我就让你吞掉一整管牙膏。不要以为我在轮椅上就做不到这一点。”

“好吧，好吧，罗迪，你要知道，我也不想一个人过去，只是猎鹰这么要求了，我总得言而有信吧？”

“可你至少要告诉我们！”

“恩，好的，没错，你说得对，这事就这么过去了吧？等等难道我醒来之后你不该问问我是不是还好？‘天哪托尼你终于醒了你不知道我简直担心死你了’这类的？这可让我太伤心了，罗迪。我以为我们是兄弟！”托尼一边絮叨一边从床上坐起来，伪装出一副很伤心的样子。

罗迪受不了地翻了个白眼，他一把把托尼拽过来搂住，大力地拍了拍他的背，咬牙切齿地说：“我很高兴你回来，你个不知天高地厚的混蛋。”

托尼的姿势有点怪异，但他任由自己这样。

“我就知道，对吧？”托尼拍了拍罗迪的肩膀，站起身。“好了朋友们。没什么时间再来兄弟情深这一套了，我们可是有一大烂摊子要收拾，通过‘我们’，我指我自己。上帝啊我有预感我这几天会比美国总统还忙，等等我不是一直这样？不管怎么说我得开始着手工作了，不然的话……”

托尼说着走出了房间，他后面的话也渐隐在门外。罗迪在轮椅上无奈地摇了摇头。

“有时候我真希望他受伤的是喉咙。”

“恩，这点我想我并不反对，罗德上校。”

***

佩珀找过来这件事完全在托尼预料之内，真的。

毕竟发生了这么大的事，佩珀要是不过来把托尼念叨到地底下去那她就不是佩珀了。

在佩珀神色匆匆地走过来，而托尼已经准备好迎接一大片口水的时候，扑面而来的是一个拥抱。带着佩珀最喜欢的香水味的一个拥抱。

“哦，上帝，”佩珀的声音听起来像是快哭出来了，“你一切都好吗，托尼。”

“当然，我什么时候不？”托尼回抱了佩珀，“倒是你看起来冷静地不一般啊，佩珀·波茨女士。我以为你会拿高跟鞋砸我，或者香水瓶子。”

托尼没有得到佩珀的回应，他感受到了肩膀的湿意。佩珀在哭泣。他体贴地没有让佩珀离开这个怀抱。

佩珀没有发出哭声，大概只过了半分钟，她离开托尼，神情好像刚刚托尼肩膀上出现的水只是他的幻觉。

“如果你需要我做任何事，托尼，只要是我能做到的，我一定会去做。”佩珀说话的语气让托尼觉得自己是佩珀的儿子。说真的分手之后前女友会产生母性情怀吗？

“好吧，那么把史塔克工业的股票全卖了，就现在。”

“托尼！”佩珀给了托尼一个肘击，托尼嗷地叫了一声。这一下子让他确认面前这个就是货真价实的佩珀·波茨了。“我真不明白你怎么会有心情开玩笑！”

“托尼·史塔克永远在开玩笑，不是吗。”托尼玩味地说，努力让这里面听起来没有一点自责。

佩珀捧住托尼的脸：“你是我见过的对待所有事情最认真的人，托尼。”

他得到了佩珀落在额头上的一个吻。

完蛋了。托尼想到。佩珀是不是真的把自己当儿子养了。

***

托尼恢复了些精力。但他的胸口时常疼痛非常。他让星期五检查了很多次，回复都是他的伤势已经痊愈，并没有其他任何问题。

这不能解释这个。他甚至摸不清这种疼痛的规律。他只知道它们蛰伏在某个角落，随时会冲出来，折磨他，撕裂他。而他还需要忍受着这些，去收拾他们满世界留下来的烂摊子。哦，还有一堆监狱里的队友需要他去救。他都已经把常驻地挪到基地了，还带来了笨笨和星期五。所以，不谢，白天的托尼·史塔克真是忙得脚不沾地。即使是晚上他还是选择把自己埋在实验室里，制作罗迪的助步器。对其他事情的注意力可以减少他对疼痛的关注，但挽救不了他越来越严重的症状。

他有一次甚至在实验室里疼晕过去，醒来的时候看到笨笨正在他周围焦虑地转圈。发现他醒来，笨笨的三瓣爪温柔地蹭过他的脸颊。金属的冰冷让托尼瑟缩了一下，笨笨立刻惊吓似的缩回去好像自己做错了什么。托尼笑了，他向笨笨伸出手：“你没做错什么，来，到爹地这儿来。”

笨笨于是靠过来，它的三瓣爪在托尼手中。而托尼觉得很温暖。

没有人会发现这些，托尼·史塔克想，他有一万种方法让自己看起来容光焕发。

***

罗迪同样产生了好转。不过他第一次穿上托尼做的助步器的时候，没有走出三步。

他在跨出第二步的时候重重地摔到了地上，连带着扶着他的托尼滑了一个趔趄，但谁在意，他内心的快乐像雨后春笋一样冒出来。托尼让他站起来了，在他只能靠轮椅移动、一个一个的医生都告诉他行走会很困难的时候，托尼让他站了起来。

托尼·他妈的天才·史塔克。这个欠揍的天才最不擅长的事情大概就是让他的兄弟失望。

本来托尼为助步器并不理想的效果还在恼火，但是罗迪的笑声让他忍不住跟着笑起来。

罗迪躺在地上，笑得上气不接下气，笑声断断续续的，是托尼最熟悉的那种。托尼的嘴角翘起来，渐渐地他也压抑不住自己的笑声，他笑得扶住了墙，又坐到了地板上。两个人像傻子一样哈哈大笑，托尼感觉自己好像回到了他大学和罗迪到处厮混的时代，他很久很久没有体验过这种纯粹的快乐了。在这样的快乐中，他胸口的疼痛也减轻了许多。那样混乱而痛苦的经历后，罗迪还活着，是他最大的庆幸和安慰。本来在厨房整理的幻视被他们的笑声吸引，甚至也微笑起来。

笑声渐渐平息下来。罗迪仍然保持着笑意，托尼的神色却严肃起来。

“我会让你在可以走路之前就可以跑步。”托尼看着罗迪，“我保证。”

“你知道，放在平时，你的保证简直就像放屁一样，”罗迪轻松地说，“但这次，我勉为其难地决定相信你。”

“哦，所以我还要为此感恩戴德咯？”托尼伸出手，拉起躺在地上的罗迪，“我们接着来。”

罗迪借助托尼的力量站起来。

“当然。”他笑着说。

“我很高兴，看到你们都恢复得不错。”幻视同样在微笑。他额头的心灵宝石散发着温和的光。

***

大概几天之后，罗迪就可以在别人的搀扶下缓慢行走了。当然托尼就是那个搀扶他的人。同时托尼也在观察助步器各个部件的使用情况，以便他今后为此升级。

在助步器开始使用的第三天，罗迪开始要求托尼不要再搀扶他，他大概走了五六步，来自腰椎的骤然的失力让他跌倒。托尼立刻蹲了下去，但是并没有立刻伸出手。他知道罗迪不会需要他的搀扶。

“要帮忙吗？”托尼还是问道，试图让自己看起来没那么担忧。

“不用。”罗迪回答，自己站了起来。

就在这时，一个头发花白的快递员按响了门铃。

“托尼·屎大颗吗？”那个人这样问道。托尼翻了个白眼，而罗迪开始哈哈大笑。

“托尼·屎大颗！你可得记住这个梗！”罗迪大笑着走开，他在托尼担心的眼神中回答，“你去吧，我一个人就行。”罗迪走到幻视对面的沙发上坐下。

托尼接过了包裹，拆开，一封信和一部手机。

他展开信纸，那上面的字迹他再熟悉不过了。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

他没来由地感到烦躁。从西伯利亚回来的这些天里，他忙得几乎要忘记那件事。而这封信把他经历过的那些又血淋淋地摆在了他眼前。他又觉得有些解脱，他讨厌悬而未决的事，这封信同样是一个了断。

托尼面无表情地读完这封信，他一直竭力忽视的疼痛强硬地宣布自己的存在感。偏偏罗斯的电话又在这个时候打来，他直接转成答录状态。

察觉到托尼的表现不对，罗迪缓慢走到离托尼最近的沙发边，问道：“怎么了，托尼，谁的信？”

托尼撇撇嘴：“是罗杰斯。”

罗迪皱眉：“他说了些什么？”幻视看向托尼，显然也在等待这个问题的答案。

托尼把信纸揉成一团，重重地靠在老板椅上，胳膊一挥，那团纸就以一个完美的抛物线落到了垃圾桶里。

“无非是我很抱歉这类的话。”

“刚刚那是罗斯的电话吧，托尼？”罗迪问道，“你不能什么事情都自己担着，我们需要知道。”

“好吧，好吧。你想知道，我说就行了，”托尼举起双手表示投降，“他只是把关在监狱里的其他复仇者劫走了，除此之外没什么。”

“你说什么？”罗迪难以置信，“队长知道他这样做的后果吗？”

“我倒觉得没什么不好，还省得我再找罗斯多费口水。那老头的脸我真是看够了。”托尼大声地表达自己的不满。而罗迪仍然觉得不对。

“你绝对还有事情瞒着我，托尼。”罗迪从沙发上站起来，逼近垃圾桶，“你甚至带回来了队长的盾，这绝对有问题。我需要看看这封信。”

托尼抢先一步起身拿走了垃圾桶：“说实话，这是我的隐私好吗？”

罗迪无视了托尼的话：“幻视。”

“我不认为这是个好主意，罗德上校。”

“好吧，那我就自己来。”罗迪作势要扑出去，幻视阻止了他。

“您的情况显然不适合做这些，”幻视迟疑了一下，“我如您所愿，罗德上校。”

大概就在一个刹那，幻视拿出了那团纸，就在他要把信交给罗迪的时候，托尼自暴自弃坐回椅子上说道：“你们赢了，好吗？就，把它放回垃圾桶好吗？”

罗迪做了一个请的手势。

托尼深吸一口气，又重重地呼出来：“巴恩斯杀了我父母。”

罗迪和幻视明显没有反应过来，于是托尼又说了一遍：“巴恩斯在被九头蛇控制的期间，杀了我的父母。”

大概过了半分钟，罗迪才找回自己的声音：“所以，你在西伯利亚发现了这一点。”

“是的。”

“你跟队长他们打起来了。”

“是的。”

“然后队长把你丢在了那里。”

“恩虽然这是事实，不过我也看不出队长有什么把我带回来的理由。”

“看在上帝的份上，我以为他是你的朋友，托尼。”

“曾经。”托尼声音很干脆，“我得承认我那时失去理智了，大概我应该一边喝着红茶一边给巴恩斯扎着小辫子然后问他，嘿你是不是杀了我的父母，你不觉得你应该说点什么吗。而不是冲着他发射我的激光炮。队长大概觉得我想杀了巴恩斯，我那时候的表现看起来也的确如此。”

罗迪神色凝重：“而我知道你绝对不会做出这样的事。”

“从史塔克先生装甲的战斗力来看，如果他真的想要杀掉巴恩斯中士报仇，即使是罗杰斯队长也阻止不了他。”幻视不急不慢地补充。托尼看向幻视，目光非常复杂。

幻视意识到自己对托尼的维护有些不合时宜。但他却并不想对此作出任何的解释。

“你或许固执，托尼，”罗迪道，“但你从不是没有理智的人。你到底为什么那么生气。你知道幻视随时能再次拿到那封信。”

托尼看着罗迪，开始浮现冷漠的神色，他的眼神是冷的，声音也是冷的，冷的像西伯利亚的风雪：“队长知道这件事。”

“队长从头到尾，都知道这件事。”

“跟我相处的每一分每一秒，他都在向我隐瞒我父母被害的真相。”

“他没有哪怕一个瞬间，想过让巴恩斯跟我坦白。”

托尼的语气十分平稳，听不出半分气愤或是失望。而这是更可怕的，证明他甚至不在意了。罗迪和幻视沉默了很久。

“你因此而憎恨队长吗？”罗迪问道。

“不，我不恨队长。我只是不会再相信他了。”

“星盾呢，你打算如何处置。”

“留着吧，等到下一个值得拥有它的人。”托尼的神色空茫起来，“何况，他也算是父亲留下来的唯一的遗产。”托尼努力让自己的语气轻松起来，但不怎么成功。

“那么你恨巴恩斯吗？”罗迪又问道。

托尼自嘲地笑了：“这就是最悲哀的地方。我不知道我该不该恨他，罗迪。我们或许都不够理智。”

“我欠他一个手臂，而他欠我一个坦白。”

罗迪起身，向托尼走过去，托尼立刻快步过来扶住了他，罗迪拍拍托尼的肩膀，有力地握住，“你知道的，兄弟，我在你身后。”

幻视也站起身，郑重地说：“我也同样，史塔克先生。”

托尼笑了，“谢了。”

***

瓦坎达医疗中心会议室。

“也许我不该问，史蒂夫，”山姆看起来有点困惑，“但是为什么事情会变成这样？史塔克承诺我去帮你们，虽然我一直对他没什么好感，但他看起来很真诚。”

“这点我同意。”克林特道，“托尼虽然有时候不可理喻，但他向来言而有信。队长，到底发生了些什么？你的盾甚至不在你手里。”

“伙计们，这中间……很复杂。”史蒂夫的眉头不能更皱起来一点了，但看起来他似乎不打算做出什么解释。

队友们在等待他。

“是我，我被九头蛇控制的时候，刺杀霍华德夫妇是我的任务。”巴基抢过史蒂夫的话头。在西伯利亚他沉默够了，在队友面前他不想再沉默。

“哇哦。”克林特发出一声感叹词，但很显然没有斟酌好接下来该说什么。

“啊哈，杀父仇人cliché。”斯科特半开玩笑半讽刺地说，“我完全可以理解，怪不得这位哥们机械臂都没了。史塔克至少没杀他，这我倒刮目相看了。”

之后是一阵很尴尬的沉默。

“不管怎样，史蒂夫，我相信你，”山姆道，“我相信你所做的事情都是出于正确的理由。”山姆说完，给了史蒂夫一个信任的眼神，然后走出了会议室。旺达和斯科特紧随其后。

克林特没有走。他走近队长，目光游移了一会，才开口：“队长，我站在你这边，因为我认同你的观点。我们需要有决策权。我把旺达从基地带走，因为你说你需要帮助。我的确为托尼暴露了我的妻儿而感到恼火，也许现在仍然有点生气，但是我不得不承认这并非他的本意，他自大又疯狂，但我知道他本性善良。同样我也知道，他如果想杀人，没有人可以阻止他。我不知道事情是怎样发生的，我也知道失去机械臂对巴恩斯来说很痛苦，但是，试着站在托尼的角度想想吧，不要太计较了，何况罗迪伤得也很严重，也许你可以尝试着原谅他。毕竟你和他曾是复仇者的领袖。而我曾是复仇者的一员。联盟四分五裂是谁都不愿意看到的事。”克林特拍拍队长的肩膀，“另外，我很感激你救我们出来，队长。但是这举动有点冒险。你知道托尼是不会让我们留在那里的。对吧？”克林特结束了他的话。

“罗迪？他怎么了？”

“在追你和巴恩斯的时候被幻视误伤，下身瘫痪了。”克林特似乎不太愿意作更深的解释，“考虑考虑我的提议，队长。”他说完就走了。

***

当托尼·史塔克再次收到传票时，他真的非常非常想砸了自己手里的咖啡杯。

他最担心的事情还是发生了。

“史塔克先生？您看起来不太好。”

托尼把传票丢给幻视：“看看吧。”

“联合国听证会。”幻视念道，“这糟糕透了。”

“他们想得美。”托尼哼了一声。“他们以为他们可以趁火打劫，做梦去吧。”

“荷兰海牙，”幻视道，“我无法预知这会有什么样的后果。”

“不论后果如何，我们都得去面对。”托尼非常坚定。

“我将会陪伴您，如果您需要，史塔克先生。”

“我一个人就可以搞定。你得在这里照顾罗迪。”托尼轻快地说道，“你们只要好好看着电视上我的风采就可以了。”突然，他的呼吸急促起来，像是在承受很大的痛苦。

“史塔克先生？您还好吗？”幻视慌张地问。

“不用担心，我没事，一会就好。”托尼挣扎着说出这几个字。

“我认为您有必要去医院看看，或是告诉罗德上校或波茨小姐——”

“我说了我没事！”托尼气急败坏，“只要——只要过一会就好，你能在这待一会吗？幻视？”

“如您所愿，史塔克先生。”幻视的手扶住托尼的背，托尼过了好一会才恢复过来。

***

海牙国际法庭。

这场景托尼很熟悉，他曾经在类似的地方把试图夺走自己盔甲的人骂的屁滚尿流。

让他在这里结束这一切吧。

“托尼·史塔克先生，你所属的所谓复仇者联盟这一组织，不受任何法律约束，完全靠自己的意志行动，现在这个联盟造成了世界各地的设施损坏和平民伤亡，根据相关法律及条文，联合国有权力要求你们伏法。”罗斯将军冷漠地陈述。

“不。”

“抱歉，您说什么？”

“我说，不。”托尼双手交叉放在桌子上，坐姿十分具有侵略性，“在你接着陈述你那一长串看起来好像有些道理但实际上狗屁不通的证据之前，我先来给你算一笔账。”

“2012年，纽约，188亿，74人；2014年，华盛顿，28亿，23人；2015年，索科维亚，4740亿，177人。你知道这是什么，损失数字。那么请你再估算一下，如果没有我们，损失会是多少？”

沉默。

“对，我猜到了这个反应，”托尼接着说，“2012年，纽约，我们打败了一只来自外太空的军队。2014年，华盛顿，美国队长阻止了一个以世界上所有精英人才为目标的刺杀计划，在座的每一位都有可能在那个目标名单上。2015年，索科维亚，我们阻止了地球毁灭。我需要你清楚一点，我不是在给复仇者联盟歌功颂德，我从不认为民众有知道这些的必要。但现在，由于对这些事件片面的了解，民众对复仇者联盟产生了误解和恐惧。也许在知道这些之后，民众仍然对我们感到恐惧，但这是件好事，因为我们才是他们还能感到恐惧而不是已经成为一具尸体的原因。我们也是你还能坐在这里指控我们而不是已经入土的原因。”

罗斯有那么一瞬间哑口无言，他努力维持风度，再度开口：“那么也许你同样可以和我们解释美国队长阻止冬兵被捕的事情了？包括莱比锡机场的混战？你的队友成了你的敌人，现在被通缉，你仍然要为他们辩护吗？”

“这就是我要说的第二件事。史蒂夫·罗杰斯个人并不能代表复仇者联盟，在签署索科维亚协议这件事上，我们就分裂了。而这要归功于你们。同时冬兵也不是联合国事件的罪魁祸首，真正的凶手过会就要接受庭审了，需要我请你去看吗？队长和冬兵的罪名，从一开始就不成立。

“还有莱比锡机场，你需要我重复吗？你让我在36小时之内解决这件事，看起来你好像没给我什么多余的选择啊。并且容我提醒你，莱比锡机场，我们没有造成任何平民死伤，你关进监狱的那些人，他们只是为了帮助队长去西伯利亚阻止泽莫。

“另外我需要申明，我的队友仍然是我的队友，他们从不是我的敌人，我们观点不同而已，我为他们辩护因为他们没有做错，他们做了自己认为对的事情，只是可能结果不太好。你只是想用一些莫须有的说法把我们一个个送进地狱，然后把我们变成被你控制的厉鬼，罗斯将军。你知道我为什么会这么说。

“关于我们造成的损失，我能补偿的都会补偿，一个子儿都不会少你们。我们救了很多人没错，救人的同时我们也导致了伤亡，没错，我找不到证据反驳。但我们从来没想过逃避责任。所以在你们提出来索科维亚协议的时候，我接受了，我签字了。然后现在，你们妄图将我们当做罪犯处置。送你一句话，罗斯，门都没有。”

“你说到不逃避责任，史塔克先生。那么我可以请问为什么只有你在这里，而不见你的其他队友呢？”

“哈，我甚至不知道该怎么回答你了。史蒂夫·罗杰斯的队友从你的监狱里跑出去了，而你翻过头来问我他们在哪？认真的吗？”

“你在转移重点，史塔克先生。我指的当然是罗德上校和幻视。”

“罗德上校因为身体原因在家休养，幻视陪同照顾，我不认为这有什么问题。”

“即使罗德上校腰部以下瘫痪，从纽约飞到海牙也不是什么克服不了的事情，我猜。”

“哦是吗，那你大概该自己试试，从这楼顶跳下去，然后看你是不是还能——”

“谁说我想要逃避责任。”罗迪的声音突然出现，打断了托尼。

所有人齐刷刷地回过头去，看到幻视扶着罗迪一步步走进来。托尼惊讶地睁大眼睛。

“我从没想过逃避，这就是为什么我曾经是复仇者。”罗迪站得很稳，“我需要您明白，我来这里不是因为您的传唤。而是因为我知道我应该来这里，我需要面对自己应该面对的，而且，托尼是我的朋友，我从不背弃朋友。”

托尼起身，快步走过去扶着罗迪：“你怎么来了？我说过这里不用你们。”

“我们不能让您一个人面对这一切，史塔克先生。而且我们也应该面对这些。”

托尼一笑，回头接着说：“如何，你满意了吗，罗斯将军。”

“即使他们来了，也不意味着你们就可以轻易逃脱法律的制裁——”

“随你的便，罗斯，随你的便。你可以用尽所有手段把脏水泼到我们的头上。但你最好做得彻底一点。你知道，上一次有人试图杀死我的时候，我成为了钢铁侠。上一次有人试图毁掉我的家的时候，我往他们的家扔了一枚炸弹。每一次有人以为他们杀了我或者打败了我的时候，他们以为错了。而每一次我归来时，我都更加强大。所以你要是想在我背后捅刀子，你最好该死的确认我死透了，否则，我回来时，我就会找你。那时，你最好开始小心你的背后。”托尼的语气很平静，但十分具有威慑力，他的眼神像刀子一样，这种气场让现场鸦雀无声。说完这些之后，他就扶着罗迪，三个人一起离开了听证室。

“你还好吗罗迪，不如在这里休息几天再回去。”托尼问道。

“这点程度的事还难不倒我。别小看我，托尼·史塔克。”罗迪看起来不错，这让托尼感到放心。

“——史塔克先生。”这个声音有点熟悉。

托尼循着声音看去，是和他有过一面之缘的埃弗雷特罗斯。对方伸出了手。

托尼和他握手：“罗斯先生。”

“哦，叫我埃弗雷特就好。罗斯会让我觉得你仍然在叫听证会上那个人。”埃弗雷特不失幽默地说。

“埃弗雷特。”托尼自如地回答，“说实在的我有点渴，刚刚说了很多话。不如我们找个地方喝点东西？你看起来好像想跟我说很多。”

“抱歉打断，”罗迪说，“我看我还是先走了？”

“待会有泽莫的审判，留不留下随意，联系我，之后我们会合。”托尼道。罗迪和幻视点头表示明白。

“好了，让我们找个地方吧。你想和我说些什么？说实话我还挺好奇。”

“不必了，史塔克先生。”

“哦，托尼，拜托了。”

“好的，托尼。”埃弗雷特从善如流，“刚刚在听证会上，您的话可以说让我很震撼，或是很佩服。”

“听起来是真心的赞美，我接受了。”

“当然是真心的。”埃弗雷特笑声很大，但并不让托尼觉得尴尬，“我只是来告诉您一件事，罗杰斯队长和他的队友们，现在在瓦坎达休养，我认为您有必要知道。”

“嗯哼，多谢你的告诉。就这些？”

“您看起来早就知道。”

“你看起来也早就知道我知道。”

埃弗雷特又笑了，有点无奈又有点俏皮的那种：“什么都瞒不过您，托尼。”

“你有什么企图？”

“我？不，我没什么企图。我只是想借这个机会结识您。”

“你看起来不是乐于社交那类型的。”

“我猜只是您的性格格外吸引我？”埃弗雷特带着点调笑的神色。

“行了，我们最好别再绕圈子了。尊敬的瓦坎达国王陛下有什么事情要你代为转达的。说真的他不是会说英语吗？”

“他想邀请你去瓦坎达。”

“他为什么不自己来？”

“他会自己来的。而我说过了，托尼，我只是想结识你。请你过后接到他的邀请的时候，最好表现出之前不知情的样子。”

“你完全可以不告诉我。”

“坦诚是取得信任的第一步。”埃弗雷特笑得有些高深莫测，但十分真诚。

托尼也笑了，好像只是不想输给埃弗雷特似的。“如果我们有机会进一步接触，我猜我们会成为很好的朋友，埃弗雷特。”

“这正是我所期望的。”埃弗雷特说着从口袋里掏出了什么，“我的名片，希望您收下。”

托尼浮现出为难的神色：“呃，我不希望你误会什么，但我从不接受别人给我递东西，所以——”

“这不是个问题，托尼。”埃弗雷特打断他，并把那张薄薄的卡片放到托尼胸口的口袋里，“再会。”

***

对泽莫的审判开庭的时候，托尼特意和特查拉坐到了一起。

“埃弗雷特找过你了，史塔克先生？”托尼没想到是特查拉先开的口。

“他说你没派他去，陛下。”

“我的确没有，但我知道他会去找你。他挺喜欢你。”

“我也挺喜欢他。”托尼道，“为什么要请我去瓦坎达？”

“不是我想请你去。是罗杰斯队长。”

“这倒稀奇。”托尼挑眉，他完美的五官让这个动作很有魅力，“但我不太想见到他，怎么办。”

“你可以提条件，我会尽量满足你，只要在我能力范围之内。”

“真的？那我提了？”托尼恶作剧得逞似的表情让特查拉意识到自己跳进了托尼的圈套里，他有点恼火。

“请便。”特查拉决定认了这一遭。

“开个玩笑，”托尼笑得开心又有点放肆，“跟个国王说话，这气氛有点紧绷。我只是活跃一下。”这倒让特查拉措手不及，那点恼火很不争气地消失得无影无踪。

“如果你愿意，可以叫我特查拉。”

“好的，特查拉。”

“那么你愿意去瓦坎达了吗？”

“回答我个问题，答案让我满意了，我就去。”托尼乖张的神情会让任何一个人都想揍他的脸，但那张英俊的脸也让会任何人都舍不得这么做。

特查拉做了个请的手势。

“我猜你找到泽莫了。为什么没有杀了他。”

“你知道我也去了西伯利亚。”

“我是钢铁侠，我知道所有事。”托尼笑道，笑容里的自信让他看起来闪闪发光。“介意回答吗？”

“仇恨是个很可怕的东西，它蒙蔽人的理智。我只是决定不让它再蒙蔽我。为什么问？”

“跟你一样，我也恰好目睹我父母被人杀害。只不过是在录像带里。”

“所以你找凶手报仇了？”

托尼有点惊讶地看了看他，之后了然地笑了：“算是吧，但其实也不是。”

“我不懂。”

“有点复杂，有时间再解释吧。”托尼起身，系好西装扣子，“告诉罗杰斯，我会过去。”

托尼走了。特查拉看着他的背影，意识到托尼·史塔克是一个十分有吸引力的男人。托尼的身影突然一个踉跄，他扶着墙出去的，看起来不太好。特查拉坐了一会，最终没有控制住自己追出去的冲动。

***

该死的疼痛。托尼诅咒着。又是这样毫无预兆，他恨死了这种无法防备的感觉。就在他觉得自己快连站都站不稳的时候，一双温暖有力的大手扶住了他。

是特查拉。

“你看起来很不好，史塔克先生。”特查拉看起来十分担忧。

“我没事，老毛病，歇会就行。”托尼努力让自己的声音不那么打颤，“可以请你屈尊扶我到那边的椅子上吗，国王陛下？”

特查拉没有回答他，他皱了皱眉，扶着托尼过去坐下了。

“好了，你可以回去了，陛下。”托尼捂着胸口，试图缓解疼痛，“我猜你不愿意错过泽莫的审判。”

“我不能放任你这样不管，史塔克先生。我要叫医生了。”

“不！”托尼突然激烈地反对，“不用医生，他们还没有我了解我自己的状况。如果你一定要这么多管闲事的话，你可以在这里看着，我一会就会好，我是说真的。”

特查拉于是坐在了托尼旁边，他有点不喜欢这种有人在他身边受苦但自己却帮不上忙的感觉。

托尼并没有说谎，他的确一会就好了。他站起身的时候又是那副光鲜亮丽仪表堂堂的模样。他礼貌地和特查拉说了再见，才再次离开。

特查拉难以描述自己的感受，他在短短的几个小时里认识到托尼·史塔克这个人很多的方面，他风度翩翩、谈吐不凡，并且伶牙俐齿，甚至隐忍又坚定。

特查拉看过关于托尼·史塔克的报道，他现在觉得那些报道根本不能完整地描述这个人，这或许是托尼的另一个特点，他善于伪装和表演。托尼的丰富特质会吸引人去与他结交，去信任他，去支持他。前提是他愿意向别人展现自己的丰富。

而我今天恰好很幸运地发现了这些。特查拉想。

***

罗迪和幻视在等他，在大门口。他们就那样站在那里，无视旁人的眼光和窃窃私语。托尼很清楚他们在这场战争中被看成了什么，或者说他们一直以来被看作什么。一个因为有着特殊能力而随心所欲的队伍，只会带来恐慌和伤害。他们也曾象征希望，而现在他们形同散沙。

但罗迪和幻视仍然在这里，用他看他们的眼光看着他，包含着支持、坚定和真诚。他人生经历无数背叛和欺骗，但他的朋友们仍然在他身后。

他走过去，和另外两个人并肩而行。他也曾和史蒂夫和托尔这样过，但是人在改变。

“那有点冲动。”罗迪评价。“你应该给罗斯留点余地，如果你想让队长他们脱罪的话。”

“总知道我在想什么，哈？”托尼说，“罗斯需要知道他不能控制我们。他掌握主动权太久了，而我一直在忍气吞声。这是个提醒，他必须明白他在和什么样的人打交道，不是他家里养的拍拍屁股就会躺在地上还转个圈的小狗。”

“那么您接下来的打算是？”

“修改索科维亚协议。让克林特他们可以回家。”

“听起来你想要重建队伍。”罗迪道。

“不，”托尼否定，“协议我们都签了字，罗迪。我没有重建复仇者的打算，我是在为我们考虑。如果我们还想要保护这个世界的话，索科维亚协议必须得到合理的修改。这本来是维也纳会议后我想做的事，不幸的是它完全被打断。”

“至于队长他们，我并不在意。”托尼淡漠道，“他们想要单干的话，随便他们。如果想回来，那就必须按照我们的方式来。”

“你听起来真像个独裁者，托尼。”罗迪大笑。

“不如说是‘信任危机’的后果，”托尼冷笑，“我拒绝接受空口无凭的忠心。”

***

托尼他们回到基地的时候，迎来一个意外的访客。

“呃，嗨，你们好，我本来想等你们回来的时候再进去，不过好像我的权限还在？所以我就进来了，希望你们别介意？”温和的，永远是一副老好人的语气。

布鲁斯·班纳。

托尼毫不介怀地露出笑容，上前给了布鲁斯一个大大的拥抱：“看到你回来比把罗斯说得哑口无言都让我高兴，布鲁斯。”

“鉴于最近发生的事情，”布鲁斯推了推眼镜，离开这个拥抱，“我觉得我是时候回来了。”

“谢谢你，托尼。”布鲁斯接着说道，“为了你没打扰我，当然。”

“别提，小事一桩。”

“啊哦，我是错过了什么吗？”罗迪问道，“没打扰他？是指你从头到尾都知道班纳博士在哪？请告诉我我理解错了？”

“作为我的朋友你还不算太笨。”托尼拍了拍罗迪的胸口，“布鲁斯需要缓冲。我比任何一个人都知道这点。”

“而现在的局势不容我再安逸下去了。”布鲁斯道，“我是回来帮忙的。”

“如果班纳博士愿意签署这份协议的话，这对联合国将非常具有说服力。”幻视分析道。

布鲁斯点点头：“索科维亚协议的事情我很清楚，服从政府的调遣，从本质来讲我不反对，浩克的力量需要监控，但是——”

“罗斯那个老混蛋不值得信任，”托尼接口，“布鲁斯再知道不过了。他只想控制我们，把我们变成他的傀儡。”

“罗斯的目的从不单纯。”布鲁斯补充，“如果超能力者为他所控，后果无人可以预知。”

“所以这就是我们要修改索科维亚协议的原因。”托尼道，“我们要有否决权，拒绝执行任务的权利。”

“还有应急预案，发生紧急情况时自行行动的权利。”布鲁斯道。

“伙计，我完全明白你们的意思。但是政府不可能这么容易就把这两项权利交给我们，这和不签协议没有什么区别。否决权和行动权，这需要有限制。”罗迪提出。

“如果有一个政府内部的紧急联系人，拥有批准我们提出的否决和行动申请的权利——”布鲁斯尝试着说。

“那么这件事就行的通了。”罗迪作出结语。“问题是，谁？这个人，政府必须放心把事情交给他，同时我们也要可以信任这个人。”

“这就是我在维也纳之后想要解决的问题，”托尼道，“其实我应该告诉你们的对吧。我以为我能解决好一切，但实际上还是搞砸了一切。”

布鲁斯看着托尼，目光一直没有移开：“我以为我们在奥创的事情上已经达成了共识，托尼。那是我们两个人的错误，不是你一个人的。”

“什——？为什么又提到奥创？我刚刚有提到它？我失忆了？”托尼尖锐地反驳，而布鲁斯和罗迪都知道这是他被人戳中心事才会有的表现。

“不，你没提到它，是我提到的。”布鲁斯温和地说，“只是再申明一下。”

“好吧，随你便，无所谓。”托尼烦躁地脱下西装外套，一张卡片掉了下来。

幻视把它捡了起来：“您的东西，史塔克先生？”

托尼接过来，看了看那个名片。

“伙计们，”托尼无法掩盖他兴奋的语调，“我猜我知道找谁了。” 

***

电话响起来的时候，埃弗雷特正在瓦坎达。

“您好，这里是埃弗雷特·罗斯。”

“哦，托尼，我很高兴你打过来。”

“明天？我想我应该没事。”

“好的，那么不见不散。”

“托尼·史塔克？”埃弗雷特挂掉电话之后，特查拉状似不经意地问道。

“是的。他说明天有事找我商量，让我去他们的基地。”埃弗雷特回答。

“看样子他来瓦坎达的事情还要等几天。”特查拉的语气有点怪异。

“你为什么焦急？”埃弗雷特问。

“焦急？不，我只是担心我能否履行我对罗杰斯队长的承诺。”

埃弗雷特笑笑，没打算拆穿特查拉。“我会替你问问的。”他颇具玩味地说。

特查拉抿着嘴，拒绝回应埃弗雷特的调侃。

***

“你找到了合适的人选了？”布鲁斯在托尼挂掉电话之后走过来问道，他刚刚和罗迪在交谈。

现在只有他们两个人。

“大概吧，我猜。等他明天过来。”托尼回答。

布鲁斯踟蹰了一阵。

“托尼，关于你父母的事情，我很遗憾。”

“罗迪告诉你了。”

“我本期望你亲口说，你是我最好的朋友，托尼，我以为你也是这样看我的。”

“我当然是。”托尼难得露出些微脆弱柔软的神色，“只是我不想说，布鲁斯。那会让我看起来像个寻求安慰的输家。”

“那不会，托尼。”布鲁斯柔和地安慰他，“那只会让我感叹你的理性和慈悲。你没有杀巴恩斯，也没有杀队长。我得承认这很不容易，如果是我，我根本做不到控制自己的怒火。而且我认识的托尼·史塔克，从不在意别人的看法，他只管自己高兴。”

“布鲁斯啊布鲁斯，”托尼无奈又满足地笑了，“找个时间，你必须得教教我你的谈话技巧。”

“你想要的任何时候。”

“另外还有件事，我大概需要你的帮助。”托尼平静道。

“义肢这个领域，你了解多少？”

***

埃弗雷特比他们约定的时间提前了半个小时。他来的时候，幻视在厨房泡咖啡，而罗迪在练习走路。这两个人看起来对他的突然到访并不感到惊讶。

就在他要开口询问托尼在哪时，布鲁斯出现了。

“你好，”布鲁斯和他握手，“你一定就是埃弗雷特·罗斯了。”

埃弗雷特点点头：“是的我是。”

“我是布鲁斯·班纳，请跟我来。”布鲁斯非常绅士。

他们走进了托尼的工作间。

工作间里算不上凌乱但也绝对称不上整洁，地面还比较干净但桌面是一团糟。更别提到处都是的全息投影。

“嘿，埃弗雷特，”托尼快速地打招呼，“希望你别介意，在工作环境下我更自在些。”他注意到托尼戴着护目镜和手套，穿的是普通的T恤而不是西装。

“当然不。”埃弗雷特道，“是我来早了，希望没有让你觉得困扰。”

“别这么客气。”托尼用牙咬下来了一只手套，他拍了拍埃弗雷特的肩膀，“毕竟是我有求于你。”

“我猜这和索科维亚协议有关。”埃弗雷特试探道。他看到桌面上放着的是张机械臂设计图，同时注意到图纸上有布鲁斯的笔迹——他在来之前还是对这些人做了点小研究的，而图纸旁边显然是一个正在组装中的机械臂半成品。

“瞧瞧，布鲁斯，我就说我没找错人，和聪明人说话多么省事。”埃弗雷特的试探显然取悦了托尼，他一下蹦到工作台上盘着一条腿坐下，另一条腿在桌子边晃悠。

布鲁斯无奈地看了看托尼。

接下来的一分钟或者两分钟里，托尼和布鲁斯向埃弗雷特陈述了他们的打算。

“所以，”埃弗雷特的手指敲着桌面，“你们想让我做那个紧急联系人。”

托尼和布鲁斯看着他，表示默认。

“我得说，我找不到什么理由不答应。”埃弗雷特把拇指和食指拢在一起挠了挠自己的眉心，“只是，你们愿意相信我？不怕我背后做手脚？”

“这大概是我愿意承担的风险，”托尼又跳了下来站到地上，“总得赌一把，对吧？”托尼歪着头看着埃弗雷特。

“这么简单的事情，你知道你电话里就可以搞定。”埃弗雷特双手叠在胸前，“为什么特地见面。”

“怎么说呢，显得真诚一些，”托尼道，“毕竟真诚是取得信任的第一步。而且修订协议时，我需要你在场。”

埃弗雷特和托尼相视而笑。

“祝我们合作愉快，托尼。”埃弗雷特伸出手。

托尼握住了它：“合作愉快。”

“咳，我是抛下了瓦坎达大量的事务过来的，我猜总不至于只是待了这么一会就让我回去？”埃弗雷特尽量让自己听起来没那么期待。

“当然不。我们需要你在这里，解决了协议的事情之后，我会和你一起去瓦坎达。”

宾果！等的就是这句话。埃弗雷特在心里比了个剪刀手。

“你可以在这里四处转转，让布鲁斯带着你。”托尼说着又戴上了手套，“我还有工作。”

埃弗雷特转身，似乎是做好离开工作间的打算，但他还是又转了回来。

“你知道，即使你的队友们可以回家，对于巴恩斯来说，这仍然很难。”埃弗雷特看着托尼手中正在摆弄的金属义肢，“这是给巴恩斯的吧，我猜。”

托尼没有回答，也没有看他。埃弗雷特继续道：“这很难做到，他杀了你的父母，而你还愿意还给他一个手臂。”

托尼开始看他了，目光却变得不友好起来。

“这是怎么回事。”布鲁斯也产生了防备。

“那盘录像带经过了我的手，”埃弗雷特解释道，“记得我说过想结识你吗？这是原因。一个在知道父母被害真相后却还没对凶手大开杀戒的人，我得承认我感到好奇。”

“你接下来是想说很不幸发现那个人是我吗？”托尼停下了手中的动作。布鲁斯有些担忧地看着他。

“不，”埃弗雷特否认，“认识你，我很荣幸，托尼。”

托尼轻哼了一声。

“巴恩斯他的精神仍然不稳定，”埃弗雷特道，“他所接受的九头蛇的训练，是一枚定时炸弹。如果回境，他要面对的可能是无止境的精神考核。”

“要不要回来，要不要面对这些，那是巴恩斯自己要做的选择，”托尼平淡地说，“我要做的，只是提供给他选择的机会和权利。”托尼敲敲机械臂的表面，“还有这个完好的手臂。”

埃弗雷特看着托尼，像是看着很难解的谜题。他发现自己看不懂这个男人，他看起来孤傲又遥远，但实际上又细腻通透得可怕。“你持续让我刮目相看了，托尼。”埃弗雷特温和地说。

“你也让我刮目相看，你大概是唯一一个见到我之后还不停在夸我的人，这有点让我觉得我前几十年的人都白认识了。”托尼夸张地说，而布鲁斯不赞同地摇摇头。“好了，你们不是还有一整个基地要去转吗？我真的要开始工作了。星期五，来点音乐！”

“如您所愿，老板。”

埃弗雷特被这突如其来的声音吓了一跳，而布鲁斯带着他走了出来。

“那是星期五，托尼的智能管家。”

“这可真的非常神奇。”

“他这里神奇的事情多了去了。”布鲁斯面上带着为友人骄傲的神情，“比如之前他胸口的那个小反应堆。”

埃弗雷特点头。他知道那些。

他们来到客厅。

“幻视！又是这样！你不能再把咖啡渣倒进水槽里了。”罗迪不满地高声说。

“我不认为那是我的问题，罗德上校，”幻视反驳，“毕竟您是控制咖啡渣过滤的那一个。”

“好吧，非常好，既然我打不过你，”罗迪像是不服气地回答，但是他的脸上看不出半分恼火的神色，“星期五，提醒我下次不要和一个人工智能争论。”

“为您服务，罗德上校。”

“这看起来真是一支不平常的队伍。”埃弗雷特看到这一幕，评论道。

“不。”布鲁斯说。

“抱歉，什么？”

“我说，这并不是个队伍。队伍是训练有素的，”布鲁斯说，“但是我们犯错、吵架、分裂，最后却仍然在一起。这不是个队伍，罗斯先生。”

“那么——”

“家庭，罗斯先生。”布鲁斯并未停顿，“无论你曾是谁，曾做过什么，家人永远会给你留一扇不上锁的门。”

“而这正是我们之间所拥有的。”

***

在布鲁斯带着埃弗雷特离开参观没多久时，托尼从工作室中走了出来。他需要点咖啡因。

“看在上帝的份上啊，”托尼绝望地看着水池，“好了幻视，从现在开始，我正式给你颁布‘咖啡禁令’，星期五，把这个加到你的日常任务里，快。”

“没问题，老板。”

“史塔克先生，这并不是我——”

“嗯嗯，别说话，案件判决，拒绝上诉。”托尼摇了摇自己的食指。

幻视尽力让自己忽视罗迪得意的眉飞色舞的脸。

托尼准备重新开始煮咖啡。

“托尼，”罗迪突然开口，“我知道协议的问题越快解决越好。但是这个人，你确定他值得信任吗？”

托尼一直没停下手里的动作：“理智上来讲，我并不相信他，我和他相处的时间不到二十四小时，对他的了解还要靠星期五的调查。但情感上，我赌了一把。”

“这个赌注有点大。”

“但我有把握赢。”托尼的语气非常非常有说服力。

“如果你输了呢？”

“那情况也不会比现在更糟了。”

“我认为史塔克先生所述有道理，”幻视道，“罗斯先生是我们最好的机会，这值得尝试。”

罗迪目光在幻视和托尼之间转了个来回。

他最终什么也没说。托尼知道他这是同意了。

***

埃弗雷特在布鲁斯带他转过一圈之后到了托尼给他安排的客房。

布鲁斯在走之前对他说：“我尊重你，罗斯先生。但是我希望你能明白，我并不信任你。我愿意接受你作为联系人是因为托尼选择信任你。如果你做出伤害托尼的事——”

“请原谅我打断您，班纳博士。”埃弗雷特说，“但是我不会。我敬佩托尼。”

布鲁斯沉默地打量他：“希望你说到做到。”

埃弗雷特目送布鲁斯离开。

在他还没找个地方坐下的时候，有人在敲他的房门。他觉得可能是班纳博士回来了。他无奈地开门。

来人是罗迪。

“你好，罗斯先生。”罗迪主动与他握手，“我是詹姆斯·罗德。”

“久仰大名，罗德上校。”

“我知道你会疑惑我为什么来找你，那我就开门见山了。协议的事情，我并不信任你。只是托尼相信你，而我相信托尼。我希望你不要做出任何越界的事情。”

埃弗雷特有点无力，他把自己刚刚才说过的话又重复了一遍：“我不会的，罗德上校。我敬佩托尼。”

“你最好做到你说的话。”罗迪说道。埃弗雷特再次微笑着目送他离开。

他进屋躺到床上，觉得自己有点明白布鲁斯说的话了。

这的确不是个队伍。

***

已经很晚了，而托尼仍然在工作间里，他在不停地给金属义肢做调试。布鲁斯走进去，他注意到托尼并没有听自己的提醒在见完埃弗雷特之后去洗个澡换件衣服。他再一次不可避免地看着托尼的胸口——那里并没有个发着美丽蓝光的反应堆，布鲁斯适应了这个很久，但到现在他还是会习惯性地寻找托尼胸口的光。

“休息时间，托尼。”布鲁斯按住托尼还在操纵投影的手，“再多的事情都可以明天再做，你得休息。”

“我只想尽快完成这件事，”托尼拍了拍布鲁斯的手，“你去睡觉吧。”

“在你去睡觉之后。”布鲁斯坚持。

“真的？我们真的要玩这个‘你不做我也不做’游戏吗？得了，布鲁斯。”

“正常人需要睡眠，”布鲁斯不为所动，“你知道我可以随时把幻视叫来拖你上床吧？”

“我简直不敢相信你在说什么，他刚‘出生’的你还怀疑他咧！现在倒和他一个战线了？”

“你为什么这么抗拒？”布鲁斯察觉到了不对。托尼没有说话。这不是个好兆头，托尼的沉默往往意味着他又在钻自己的牛角尖。

“你可以告诉我，托尼，一切。”布鲁斯道，“你可以信任我，你知道这个。每个人都有弱点，把它告诉你的朋友并不是示弱。”

托尼停下了手里的工作，他捏了捏自己的鼻梁，靠在了工作台上，仍然在沉默。然而与之前的沉默不同，托尼的面部表情有软化的迹象，他在组织语言。

“我有时候就是无法入睡，布鲁斯。”托尼的声音很轻，语速很快，“我无法停止想到泽莫，你看了他的证词了吗？他的亲人在一次意外中过世了。”

“奥创。”布鲁斯了然地接道，他的语气十分沉重。

“我现在回想他做的每一件事，都是在提醒我的错误，布鲁斯。”托尼看起来非常疲惫，心理上的，“我们伤害了我们应该保护的人，我们甚至让他们回过头来报复我们。”

“我们的错误，托尼，”布鲁斯纠正他，“我无法安慰你，托尼。我们无法把自己摘得干干净净。错误就是错误，无论用什么来粉饰，它的本质不会变，即使是无心之失。这是我们需要承担的愧疚和痛苦，正因为我们还能感受这个，我们才会真正为这个世界多做些什么。而且托尼，这种痛苦并不是你一个人在承受。”

“我本可以做更多。”

“你做的已经足够。”布鲁斯再次纠正他，“人们都犯错，托尼。我这么说不意味着奥创的事能被原谅，但是我们负担起了我们应该负担的责任，我们把伤害降到了最低。”

“做个超级英雄真不是件容易事，对吧。”托尼玩笑地说，但难掩他语气的苦涩。

“它的确不容易，史塔克先生。”幻视从墙外飘进来。

“我的个妈！幻视！你是想把浩克吓出来吗！”托尼被吓了一大跳。“下次走门好吗，我不想再给你下‘漂浮禁令’了，星期五可没时间管理这么多琐事。”

“你显然比我受惊更多，托尼。”布鲁斯说。

“我相信我的处理器完全可以处理这些，老板。您只是在掩饰自己受到的惊吓。”

托尼头疼得扶额：“我的女孩什么时候胳膊肘往外拐了？”

“做个超级英雄，那的确不容易。时常会陷入不能救更多人也不能救所有人的某种无力中，然而再遇到类似的事，他们仍然义无反顾。”幻视并未理会这些，他自顾自地解释，“这从不是什么开心或有趣的事，它意味着很多责任。”

幻视的话让托尼的目光变得探究。“这很……人性化。”托尼好像很努力才挑出了这个词，“你看起来从人类世界学了很多。”

“我是从您身上学了很多，史塔克先生。”幻视从半空中落到地上，“您想救所有人，所以愿意为了公民的利益牺牲个人的自由。”

“但事实是，没有人能够救所有人。”幻视补充，“您往自己的身上放了太多的责任，史塔克先生。”

“你把我描述成了耶稣，幻视，”托尼企图用插科打诨蒙混过去，“虽然我的确很希望我能有他的能力一类的，但我不是什么圣人。我甚至不是复仇者。”

“而你依然回到了基地，鉴于你刚刚说的。”布鲁斯指出。“你甚至找到办法把基地的位置告诉了我，不管你承不承认，你始终在为联盟操心。”

“总有人要为最近发生的事负责。”托尼简短地为自己解释。

“就像我说的，您往自己身上放了很多责任。”

“就算这次是我多管闲事，但索科维亚的那些人，那些因为奥创死去的人——”托尼说到一半却无法完成这个对话。他瘫坐到地上，他的胸口又开始疼了。

“托尼！托尼！你怎么了！”布鲁斯被吓坏了，“星期五，检测托尼的身体！”

“扫描完毕，班纳博士，除睡眠不足外并没有任何问题。”

“不是什么大问题，布鲁斯，”托尼剧烈地喘气，“就——就等一会，幻视知道这个的，我没事——”

“你知道这个？！”

“是的，班纳博士。但史塔克先生拒绝让我告诉任何人。”

“上帝啊，”布鲁斯只能紧紧握住托尼的手，希望借此能让托尼感觉好一些，“托尼？你怎么样？”

这次的疼痛比以前的都要长。最终它消失的时候，托尼身上的冷汗已经浸湿了他的衣服。

“这是从什么时候开始的。”托尼从布鲁斯的面色看出了威胁。

“从西伯利亚回来之后。”他虚弱地回答。

“而你就一直放任不理？甚至不让别人知道？”布鲁斯看起来不太高兴，这可不太好。

“首先我没有精力，其次别人知道了也帮不上什么忙。”

“至少你不用一个人承担这些。”布鲁斯把他扶到沙发上坐下，“我会尽我所能找到这个的原因。幻视，越少让人知道这件事越好，除了罗迪和佩珀，其他人都没有知道的必要。”

“我明白，班纳博士。”

“也许这是我应得的，”托尼没有看布鲁斯，他看着地面，“我做了太多错事，我的手上有太多血了。”

“我不能否认这一点，史塔克先生。”幻视站到托尼面前。

“幻视！”布鲁斯试图阻止幻视接着说。

“但是您做的正确的事更多，”幻视没有理会布鲁斯，“人类犯错是无法避免的事。重要的是他们如何面对。您为了自己的错误——虽然我更愿意叫它为失误——惩罚自己，您担负了远超于您所应该担负的责任，您值得所有人的尊敬。我在您身上看到了英雄。”

“奥创的确是个失误，但是它已经得到了妥善的解决。而且，如果没有奥创，也不会有我。”幻视蹲下，他的手按住了托尼的手，“我感激您将我带到了这个世界上，史塔克先生。”

托尼的脸上又出现了那种混合着怀念和悲伤的表情。

“你再怎么讨我欢心我也不会解除你的咖啡禁令的，幻视。”托尼嘴硬地说。

“这并非我的目的，”幻视愣了一下，接着回答，“我只是说了早就应该对您说的话。”

托尼想吐出点“史塔克”式的刻薄回应，但发现他什么都说不出来。他擅长处理讽刺和恶意，还真的不善于应对关怀和好心。

“谢谢。”他于是简短地说。

“我们是朋友，甚至是家人，史塔克先生，您从不必对我说谢谢。”

***

事实证明托尼的方法是有效的。虽然免不了一番唇枪舌战，但协议的条款仍然得到了修改。埃弗雷特在这中间起到的作用不可忽视，这让布鲁斯和罗迪愿意尝试相信他。

在罗斯带着协议灰头土脸地离开复仇者基地之后，罗迪提出自己的疑问：“虽然队长他们已经免罪，但是如果他们回来之后仍然不愿意签署协议，我们又该怎么办。”

“我们谈过这个，罗迪。他们可以单干，但是这需要庞大的资源和背景。而很不幸过去复仇者的资源就是我。而且如果他们在别的地方把任务闹大，我相信每个地方的政府都会很不高兴。”

“这样做会不会太赶尽杀绝了。”

“罗迪，我从来没想过让他们无路可走。如果今后他们遇到了任何的窘境，那都会是因为他们自己。” 托尼斩钉截铁地说。“而那时我不会再去给他们擦屁股了。” 

“是啊，你就是这么说说而已。”罗迪无奈地说。

“这次我会说到做到的。”

***

复仇者基地，一层。

托尼从干净的落地窗上看到了尼克弗瑞的映像。

他没有回头，他对着窗外说：“你可真是躲过了所有的麻烦啊。”

“这不是我能插手的。”尼克背着手，“而且看起来你已经完美地解决了所有事。”

“嗯哼，大概除了让你们费劲巴拉找到的美国队长逃到瓦坎达去，的确一切都称你心如你意了吧？”

“我不是你的敌人，托尼。”

“同样你也不是我的朋友。”托尼终于肯回过头，“你为什么来。我相信间谍头子不只是为了看看风景。”

“我有事情要拜托你。”

“这很有意思，上次你有事情的时候是宇宙魔方被偷走了。这次又是什么被偷了？”

“没什么被偷，史塔克先生。”这是个熟悉但也绝不可能出现的声音。直到看到寇森走出阴影他才确定了这件事。

“提醒我下次杀人的时候一定要注意他们死没死透。因为这真是非常他妈的让人恼火。”托尼瞪着寇森。

“我很抱歉一直隐瞒着我还活着的事实，”寇森平静地说，“毕竟我的死亡让你们暂时团结。鉴于队伍分裂了，我猜我可以出现了。”

“这听起来真是非常充分的理由，哈？”托尼仍然瞪着他，“你们想要什么。”

“我们需要你成为神盾局的指挥官。”尼克说。

“神盾局的——啥？！”

“你没有听错。”寇森解释，“从发现九头蛇渗透后，我们长期处于地下。神盾局的力量一直在被削弱。我们需要一个有身份有背景有胆识的新指挥官。”

“暗箭变明枪。”托尼说。

“没错。”尼克表示赞同。

“然后你们找我？我可一直以为我在神盾局黑名单第一呢。”

“你在我们外援名单的第一位。”尼克淡定地指出，“对最近一系列事件的处理让我确信你能胜任。你还是神盾局创始人的儿子。”

“好吧，我真是非常荣幸你能找到我，但我的答案是不，谢谢。”

“你是觉得自己没有这个能力吗。”

托尼被这句话冒犯到了：“随你怎么说，弗瑞。我不会加入的。”

尼克觉得自己的头开始疼了。

“那就当做是在报恩吧。你父亲的遗产救了你的命。神盾局同样由你父亲建立，对父亲遗产的分崩离析袖手旁观可不怎么好。”尼克决定采取激烈一点的方式。

“我的父亲不是你谈判的筹码，尼克·弗瑞。”

“这不是一场谈判，托尼，”尼克反驳他，“这是一个请求，来自朋友的请求。我来找你，不是因为你有钱，也不是因为你那个聪明绝顶的大脑，而是因为我相信你（I have faith in you）。我相信那个背着导弹冲向外太空的人。”

托尼没有理会他，他持续地看着窗外，好像那里除了一片草地之外还有其他特别吸引人的东西。

过了很久他才说：“我需要考虑考虑。”

尼克知道这意味着托尼基本答应了这件事。

“菲尔会留下，”尼克戴上一个针织帽，这在托尼看来傻透了，“别那么看着我，如果你是一个‘死人’的话你也会这么做的。我走了。”

托尼冲着尼克离开的方向做了个夸张的鬼脸。

“刚刚那种行为我可不会定义为有礼貌，史塔克先生。”寇森颇为调侃地说。

“你省省吧，反正他看不见。”

寇森的眉毛抽动了一下，他接着问道：“那枚盾牌，你带回来了？”

“那是我父亲做的盾牌。我确定我是合理继承。”

“我是想说，这完全是你有权利做出的决定。”

“你在我这边？”

“我们的目标都是民众的安全。”

“我以为你是美国队长的狂热粉丝。”

“他是我的偶像不代表我会认同他做的所有事。”寇森的语调平稳地像河流，“我曾经威胁用电击枪把你击晕也不意味着我不信任你。”

“你留下就是要和我说这些？”

“差不多。不过还有，我曾信仰英雄，托尼。后来我发现这并不是真的。我只是信仰所有愿意为了更好的东西而牺牲的人。”

托尼看着寇森，他最终说道：“告诉弗瑞，我加入了。”

“你就是不愿意直接告诉他。”

“只能说耍一把间谍之王让我很有成就感。”

***

最终他们踏上了去往瓦坎达的飞机。他们指托尼、布鲁斯、幻视和埃弗雷特。罗迪和佩珀留在了纽约。

托尼看着窗外的云层，觉得睡意在逐渐侵占他的身体。感谢上帝他得以在一周之内解决这么多事情。

“趁机睡会吧，托尼。”布鲁斯轻声说，“你不知道落地之后还要面对什么呢。”

“我会的。”

他放任自己进入睡眠。

***

他醒来的时候，看到埃弗雷特、布鲁斯、幻视和特查拉坐在机舱里。

特查拉？

“落地的时候你仍在睡眠中，史塔克先生。”特查拉解释，“所以我决定等待你醒来。”

“你可以叫醒我。”

“你看起来需要休息。”特查拉把关心的话说得非常自然。托尼觉得有点尴尬，他求助地看向埃弗雷特，只得到后者无奈的眼神。

“我已经休息好了。我们可以走了？”托尼掀开身上的毯子。

“当然。”特查拉站起身，带着他们走了出去。“我准备好了你们的住所，你们可以休息之后再去见罗杰斯队长。”

“不，速战速决。”托尼拒绝了特查拉的提议。“带我去见他们，所有人。我没什么时间和他们一个一个聊天。”

特查拉虽然看起来不太同意，但还是答应了。

在特查拉带着他们走过一个环形走廊的时候，托尼看到了那个巨大的黑豹雕像。

“她真美。”

“每个见到她的人都这么说。”特查拉的表情意味不明。他说的的确是事实，每个人都这样说。他听过无数的人用各式各样的词汇和修辞来赞美这座黑豹雕像，目的通常是奉承和讨好。但当他看向托尼，他发现这个未来学家的眼中是纯然的欣赏和赞美。他这么说因为他想这么说，而不是因为这座黑豹雕像的主人是这个国家的君王。

他们最终到了会议室。托尼他们分别落座。

“我已经派人通知了罗杰斯队长他们，他们应该稍后就到。”特查拉并没有坐下。

“坐吧，特查拉，虽然这是我和他们之间的事，但这是你的王国。”托尼看出特查拉不确定自己是否应该留下，于是开口。

“当然。”

特查拉坐下没多久。史蒂夫他们就到了。但是没有巴基。

“你来了，托尼。”史蒂夫率先开腔。

“鉴于你让特查拉发出了邀请。并且我的确需要来跟你们商量些事情。”

“我只是想说，我很抱歉。我不知道罗迪伤得那么严重。”史蒂夫语气很愧疚。

“这事实上和你没什么关系。罗迪是我的朋友，我会照顾好他。”托尼用他一贯的伤人语气回应。史蒂夫不知道自己该说些什么。

“我很高兴看到你不是一个人。”他挑了这句话，“每个人都需要朋友。”这恰好让情况变糟了。

“托尼从不是一个人，队长，”布鲁斯严肃地说，史蒂夫觉得他像是要变绿了，“他也不需要会欺骗他的所谓的朋友。他一直都有家人。”

托尼拍拍布鲁斯的手以示安抚，他把一叠文件扔到了桌子上，“别谈这个了。这是你们的免罪声明，恭喜你们可以回家了。”

史蒂夫拿起那些文件仔细翻阅。

趁着这个时间，旺达试探地叫到：“小幻（Vis）。” 

幻视没来得及回复她，这被布鲁斯打断了。

“九头蛇的实验产物成了国际通缉犯，为什么我一点都不惊讶？”布鲁斯说话的时候永远都是那副调子，淡淡的，所以他说普通的事情的时候你会觉得他是个老好人，但用这种语气说出讽刺的话，那就相当让人不适了。

旺达知道因为她曾经刺激过浩克的事，布鲁斯对她完全没有好感。

“我没有义务向你解释这些。”旺达对着布鲁斯说。

“你的确不需要，你的‘壮举’即使是在我那个地方的新闻上都有播送。”布鲁斯笑了，连托尼都在心里为布鲁斯此刻无可挑剔的刻薄鼓起掌来。

“他们害怕我，那不是我的错。”旺达有些被激怒，口不择言道。

“成熟的人面对自己的错误并改正它，英雄则承担更多，而你在错误中自我开脱。”布鲁斯冷淡地说。

旺达被伤害似的低头。史蒂夫从文件中抬头，阴沉地看着布鲁斯。

“别那么看着布鲁斯，”托尼冷峻地看着史蒂夫，“马克西莫夫，她不是个孩子，她是个成年人。她如果意识到这一点就该为自己的行为负责。”

史蒂夫没有回应。托尼觉得他是找不到话来反驳自己。

“什么条件。”史蒂夫看完文件，问道。

托尼为这个问题惊讶了一下：“我很高兴你问了这个问题，不然我之后提出会很尴尬。”

“首先你们的装备需要全部上缴神盾局，顺说我现在是神盾局的指挥官所以我有权利这么做。其次索科维亚协议你们不必签署，因为很不幸复仇者联盟不复存在所以协议现在只针对个人。还有一点，如果巴恩斯想要回境，他需要进入相关的精神医疗机构进行长期的观察和治疗。”托尼极快地说完，“好了，陈述完毕，问题？”

“我就知道。”史蒂夫攥紧了拳头，“我就知道事情没这么简单，你就是要抓着巴基不放是吧？”

“不好意思？我抓着他不放？”托尼十分讽刺地说，“你最好搞清楚，如果我想抓着他不放的话，在西伯利亚他失去的可就不仅仅是一个手臂了。这已经是我能争取到的最好的结果，他甚至不需要服刑。如果你能让罗斯那帮人提供更好的选择，你可以现在就把这些文件甩到我脸上扭头就走。但如果你不能，你最好停止对我指手画脚。”托尼尖利地回应，毫不留情。

情绪突然的激动让他烦躁地解开自己衬衫上面的扣子。低低的领口暴露出了一小部分疤痕，摘除反应堆时留下的疤痕。那里的皮肤颜色要更浅一些，还能看出圆形的轮廓。

看起来既强硬（tough）又性感。特查拉有点失礼地盯着托尼的胸口，不合时宜地想。

“我不会回去的。巴基也不会。”史蒂夫只能通过拒绝表达自己的失望。

“好的。你们其他人呢？跟队长一样吗？”托尼立刻转脸问其他人。没有人回答他。

“我知道你们的意思了，我们此行的目的完成了，走吧，布鲁斯。”托尼站起身，他打了个响指，门外有人递进来一个大盒子。他拿过来放在桌上打开。

一个完好的金属手臂。

“这是我应该还给巴恩斯的，记得交给他。”托尼说完就大跨步地走到门口。

“托尼。”克林特快步拦住他，面色有点阴郁，“你得给点时间让我们考虑考虑。”

“你们想考虑多久就考虑多久。”托尼解开自己的袖扣，“事实是，我根本不在意结果。我来只是提供给你们选择，至于你们如何选择，那不关我的事。你们包括巴恩斯都可以一辈子呆在这里，谁在意？我们已经不是一个队伍了，我不需要再为你们的所作所为负任何责任。”

“你说我们回去不必签署协议，谁能保证这一点？”山姆问道。

“我可以。”埃弗雷特回答他。“我现在是这个协议的监督者和紧急联系人。”

“我不能够知道他是否会欺骗我们。”史蒂夫提出。

“你现在又跟我谈欺骗了？”托尼好笑地看着史蒂夫，“一个一开始就知道他兄弟杀了我父母却选择包庇的人，现在跟我谈欺骗？你真是让我大跌眼镜，罗杰斯。”

“我说了我很抱歉——”

“你需要抱歉的地方可不止这一个。”托尼冷漠地打断他。“而你也不值得我的原谅。”

“哇哦，有人能提醒我怎么就发展到这了？还有人记得史塔克甚至把队长和巴恩斯打得逃到了瓦坎达吗？”斯科特做出非常夸张的手势。

托尼更加讽刺地笑了：“你连这个都没告诉你的队友，是吧？”

“我恐怕朗先生所述并非事实。”幻视面无表情，“就我所知，史塔克先生才是盔甲失灵通讯全无被留在西伯利亚的那一个。”

“这是怎么回事。”克林特难以置信地问。

“我相信我陈述得十分清楚，巴顿特工。”幻视不愿意再过多的解释，他相信托尼也不愿意。

托尼没有再多看其他人一眼，他离开了这里。布鲁斯、特查拉、埃弗雷特和幻视跟在他身后。

“我感到很失望，队长。”克林特不愿多言，他追了出去。

剩下的只有那四个人，一叠散乱的纸，还有一个闪闪发光的金属手臂。

***

“托尼！”克林特喊住了正在走的一行人，“我们得谈谈。”

托尼停下来，转过身子。他举起一只手阻止克林特继续说。

“我知道你想说什么。你的……相关人员，他们很好，我设置了反追踪反侦察装置，他们是安全的。罗斯不会找到他们。”

埃弗雷特挑眉。

“你知道我指的不是你。”托尼翻了个白眼。埃弗雷特笑笑。

克林特的表情有点别扭，像是吃了过期的曲奇饼。

“在监狱里的确是我产生了误解，我知道你并非有意。”克林特吞吞吐吐地说。“我得为这一点道歉。”

“你不必抱歉，我那个时候也失去了自己的警惕。”

“不，不光是因为这个。”克林特摇头，“之前的话也是，我不知道你不是下令把我们关进监狱的人，我也不知道队长和巴恩斯把你一个人留在西伯利亚。”

托尼短促地笑了一声，做出十分夸张的神情：“哇哦，录音笔，我需要录音笔。百年难得一见的伟大的鹰眼居然连续向我道歉，我要把这段录下来，然后当做我起床的闹钟！”

克林特松了口气，他捶了托尼一拳，动作很大但是力道很轻：“我道歉是为我的误解。但我不为我的态度道歉，你仍然是个混蛋，托尼。”

托尼无所谓地耸耸肩。

“好吧。鉴于这么说我的人不在少数。”托尼露出了他来瓦坎达的第一个真心实意的笑容，“你从不必担心我因此而意图疏远你，克林特。我同样需要道歉，在会议室里，你知道我并非针对你。毕竟你是那个唯一有精力有意愿常和我斗嘴的人。”

“也是那个无论你准头多差还愿意教你飞镖的人，”克林特意识到他和托尼之间从未远离，即使他们产生过很多矛盾和误会（并且刚刚才解决），“我猜我们没事了？”

“一直没事。”托尼拍了拍克林特的肩膀，“随时欢迎你回家。不管是哪个家，你知道我的意思吧？鉴于我现在还真的不太敢再随便提起另一个——”

“得了，托尼。”克林特笑着打断他，他给了托尼一个拥抱，之后目送托尼他们离开。

在托尼他们走过了一个拐角的时候，特查拉突兀地开口：“介意我们单独聊聊吗，史塔克先生？”

托尼示意布鲁斯他们先回去休息，他看着另外三个人逐渐离开自己的视野：“你不必问，特查拉。这是你的王国，你想和谁谈话都可以。”

“那么请吧，史塔克先生。” 

***

特查拉带着托尼走到一个地方。

托尼一进去就能看到那个美丽的黑豹雕像透过窗子凝视着他。

“请坐，史塔克先生。”特查拉率先坐下，他语气和表情都甚是严肃，在这间屋子里他在刻意体现出自己作为君主的权威。

托尼随意地拉开一把椅子，他看着特查拉。特查拉也看着他。

特查拉本意并非如此，但他发现自己无法停止看着托尼的眼睛。

托尼·史塔克有一双动人的眼睛。

这种说法不带有任何情感因子，他只是发自内心地觉得这双眼睛十分美丽。当你凝视着这双眼睛，你会觉得自己在凝视着星空或是深海。他开始明白托尼的那过于夸张的风流史并不仅仅是因为他的财产，他的样貌同样具有吸引力。

“你想说什么？”托尼不耐于这种沉默。

“听证会那天，你和我谈到报仇，”特查拉的目光定在托尼脸上，“你选择不告诉我真相，为什么。”

“我为什么应该？”托尼反问他，“这实际上是我的私事不是吗？”

特查拉有点恼火。

他错误地认为托尼愿意将他视作可以倾诉的人。他此刻有点想摆出国王的架子来展现自己的毫不在意和绝对优越，他完全可以这么做，但当他再次看向托尼，他看到他胸前的伤痕——

——他意识到自己面前的这个男人已经历过这个世界上最艰难最险恶的一切，他不需要倾诉，即使他会，也绝不会是和自己这个认识不超过一个月的人。

他放弃了自己之前那个有点幼稚的想法。他想成为托尼·史塔克的朋友，而不是某个不友善的对手。

“是的，”特查拉这样说，“这的确是私事。但是如果我知道一切的话，我或许不会一味地提供庇护。不明真相让我看上去像个昏君。”

托尼大笑：“没有人会这样说你，特查拉。”

“他们只是不敢而已。”特查拉试着幽默了一把。

托尼显然被取悦了，从他的笑纹就看得出来。而即使这是个眼角有着鱼尾纹的中年男人，特查拉也不得不承认他身上有着让人难以抵挡的魅力，这种魅力来源于他的阅历和心志，是一种沉淀了世俗和老练之后的通透和坚定。你看着他似乎被簇拥在灯红酒绿之中，然而他的身形从未动摇，他的方向也从未改变。

“好——吧，”托尼拉长了音，“既然你如此执着又好奇。我只是觉得这种事由罗杰斯亲口告诉你比较妥当。我并不爱好在背后捅人刀子。”

“在别人捅了你刀子之后？”

托尼笑笑。“我换种说法吧，如果我们位置互换一下，你会告诉我吗？”

特查拉了然。

托尼接着说：“无论他们对我做了什么事，那是他们做出的选择。而我？我的选择，或者说是我的原则，不为任何人左右，也不为任何人改变。”

“但有趣的是，你自己完全会做出的选择，你却期待我做出不同的，为什么。”托尼抛出这个问题。

特查拉没有回答。他在思考这个问题的答案，或者说，他头一次在思考这个问题的答案。

“放松点，国王陛下，”托尼又笑了，他笑的次数有点多，这让特查拉有点分心，“我知道，大概是什么国王的绝对权威在作祟，你不必回答。只是个无伤大雅的小玩笑，别介意？”

“永远不会。”特查拉回答。

托尼起身，他正准备拉开门的时候，特查拉突然也站起来，他申明：“关于巴恩斯中士，如果你不同意，我不会继续让他留下。”

托尼回身，挑起了一边眉毛看着他，他对这个名字的反应没有怨恨也没有愤怒：“就像我说的，特查拉，愿不愿意让他留下，这是你的选择。是否留下，这是巴恩斯的选择。”

“我以为你恨他。”

托尼的嘴角勾了起来，这个笑容很浅，但有种奇特的强大。特查拉在这个笑容中看到了托尼的宽恕和慈悲，这样说毫不夸张。他周身的气场平稳但不容撼动，像收在鞘中的剑，没有危险的攻击性，却暗藏锋芒。他甚至觉得托尼此刻的气度会让任何一个人都自惭形秽。

“我从没说我不恨他。”托尼笑着说，“记得吗，在西伯利亚面对泽莫的时候，你作出了你的选择，特查拉。”

“我同样作出了我的。”托尼这样回答。

特查拉站在原地，无言以对。

在托尼已经离开的时候，他又突然探回了小半个身子来：“一直忘记说这个了，是我的疏忽。但是很高兴认识你，特查拉。”说完他冲特查拉俏皮地眨了眨眼，甚至送了个飞吻，这让他的小胡子都显得十分年轻。这之后他才真正离开。

这完全不合理。特查拉仍然看着托尼离开的方向，这样想。

这个中年男人身上既有岁月留下的沉稳，又同时具有青年人的活力。他身上有一种坚韧而源源不断的力量，这让人联想到山川和大海。他在自己的低潮期却仍然坚不可摧，他看起来永远无法被打败，就像山川永远不会崩塌为尘埃，大海也永远不会干涸成焦土。

以后绝对不要和他对着干。特查拉有点自娱地这样告诫自己。

***

最终决定和托尼一起回去的只有克林特。他在离开前一天，特地去了旺达的房间。

“你要走了。”旺达并没有看着他。

“是的。我的家在纽约。”克林特说，“你的新家也在那里，旺达。”

“我从没有家。”旺达幽幽地说，“我的家被史塔克毁了。”

克林特皱眉，他叹着气，坐到旺达旁边，他有点犹豫地搓搓手，但还是选择开口：“史塔克工业在十几年前突然关闭了武器生产部门。你知道原因吗？”

“这与我无关。”

“因为托尼发现有人用他的武器在黑市做交易，卖给那些恐怖分子。所以他立刻就关闭了这个部门。”克林特说，“他设计那些武器的初衷，是为了……更好的结果。”

旺达并未感到触动：“哦，这样。那我还要感谢他了。他爱好和平却生产出屠杀平民的武器？”

“那并非他的本意。就像你的本意也并非杀掉那些平民。”

旺达被刺痛了。“所以这才是你来这里的目的，不是为了告别，只是为了给那个杀人犯说话，用一些你胡乱编造出来的事。”

“托尼是神盾局的观察对象，我所述都为事实，但这并非重点。我是你的朋友，旺达。我同样是托尼的朋友，我了解他不光因为神盾局的资料也因为这个。我知道他无时无刻不在为过去发生的那些事感到自责。”克林特目光定格在旺达身上，他感受到了旺达此刻的躲闪，“记得我当时对你说，不要想自己的过去，走出那扇门，你就是复仇者了吗。”

旺达沉默。

“我当时说，不要去想。不等同于忘记。”克林特一字一句，声音非常清晰，掷地有声，“我从未忘记我的过去，托尼也没有。我和他一样没有停止过一秒为过去感到悔恨。我学会让它成为我做得更多的动力。你犯过的错误，你伤害过的人，旺达，会有无数的人和你说这是不能避免的事，让你不要在意，但那是别人的看法，你不能在别人的宽慰中自我开脱。你要学会带着它生活。这是你的痛苦和担当，这是让你更强大的原因。”

旺达仍然没有回应他。

“你有力量，旺达。你也尝试用它做好事，这很不错。但是承担这种力量带来的后果，这同样重要。”克林特拍拍旺达的肩膀，他站起身，“我言尽于此。想想这个，旺达。你已经做得不错了，我希望你成为更好。”

“我从没有忘记过。”旺达没有看克林特，她的声音微小，但十分坚决，“我犯过的错误，我伤害过的人，我从没有忘记过。”

克林特回头看了看她。最终离去。

旺达在他离开之后，盯着地板看了很久。

***

在回程的飞机上，克林特试图通过玩飞镖来找点乐子。布鲁斯和幻视正在讨论些什么（埃弗雷特留在了瓦坎达，显然）。

在他手中的最后一个飞镖就要接触到靶盘的时候，托尼迅速地移开了靶盘，那个小飞镖碰到墙面，然后掉到了地上。克林特无语地看着托尼，而托尼无辜地耸耸肩膀。他捡起地上的飞镖，走到克林特旁边，也开始玩了起来。但显然他的准头不如克林特。

“在我走之前，我去见了旺达。”克林特从托尼手里拿过来一个飞镖，掷了出去。正中红心。“我们谈到了你。”

“那这个谈话估计不会进行得很愉快。”托尼又扔出去一个飞镖，六环，他嗤了一声。

“不能说你是错的。”克林特双手抱着胸，“她把很多事情归咎于你。”

“对我知道这个，”托尼眯着眼睛，试图瞄得更准些，“武器，奥创，blablabla。没什么新鲜玩意儿。这点上她倒和很多人不谋而合。”

“我试图为你说话来着。”克林特扶了扶托尼的手臂，纠正了一下他的姿势，“注意用手腕的力量。”

“她不会听的。那女孩偏执又不负责任。”托尼又投了一个，八环，他冲克林特露出一个颇具嚣张的笑容。

“你和她说话不超过十句，就这么断定了？”克林特在托尼去拔飞镖的时候掷出去一个，堪堪擦过托尼的脸颊扎进了红心。“她确实不够成熟，给她点时间面对这些。”

“什么时候你又开始当保姆了？”托尼瞪了克林特一眼，狠狠拔掉克林特刚扔出去的那个飞镖。

“总有人要当那个知心妈妈的角色。”克林特看着托尼，“旺达迟早会回来，我不想那个时候还要跑前跑后给你们两个做心理辅导，我退休了记得吗？”

“对啊你在罗斯提出协议的时候也这么说。”托尼回答得飞快。

克林特颇为无奈地笑了：“好吧，你赢了。就当这是我退休前的最后任务好了。”

托尼也笑笑：“你就放心地养老吧。我已经把你的一切资料从神盾局数据库抹除了。除非你想被找到，否则没人可以打扰你。”

“真的？”克林特怀疑地看着托尼，带着笑意的那种怀疑。

托尼摊了摊手：“好吧，我可以找到你，但我不会的，好吗？”

“你当然不会，”克林特大笑，但又猛地卡壳，“我不敢相信尼克和寇森真的接受你作为指挥官。”

“特殊时期，特殊处理，我猜。”托尼随意道，“我去看过劳拉几次，纳森尼尔很健康，没有人打扰他们。托尼叔叔可马上要取代老爸在他心中的地位了。”

“得了，他还不到一岁，他才不记得谁是谁。”克林特笑着说。

他们在一阵惬意的沉默里停留了一段时间。

“虽然我的确想退休了，”克林特打破了这个沉默，“但你知道的，如果你需要我，我会来。你的大厦就像第二个家。”

“我很高兴你能这样想。”托尼笑笑。

在之后的时间里他们就克林特的家该如何进一步改造做了很深入的探讨。当然克林特拒绝了托尼免费提供给他们一个电子管家的提议。

“我可不会在家做什么恐怖实验。”克林特是这样反驳的。

之后他们或许还谈了很多，不过这些阻止不了托尼感到一阵困倦。

他选择在沙发上小憩一下。

***

他醒来的时候不太好。他正好梦到在阿富汗的时候，弹片击中他的胸口，然而这一次没有殷森，他在梦中几乎感受到弹片进入了他的心脏。

他在这时惊醒，梦中的疼痛十分真切，因为这就是他现实中所感受到的。他剧烈地呼吸，死死地抓住身上的毯子。布鲁斯就在他身边，并立刻握住了他的手。

“它又来了对吗。”布鲁斯并没有在问他，他说话的声音很轻，虽然克林特在隔间里休息，听不到他们在这里的动静，“你不能只是这么忍着。我带了止疼药片。”

托尼说不出话来，他只是摇头。他张开嘴，努力想发出点声音，但都是喘息。

“史塔克先生，您不必说话。”幻视阻止了托尼想要说话的意图。

布鲁斯手中多了一个仪器，托尼知道那是测痛仪。

“数字……是多少……”他挣扎着问。

“八。”布鲁斯回答，“拜托了，托尼，你得吃点药片。或者咬着我的胳膊，如果这能让你好受一点。”

托尼仍然摇头，“我、我可不想让你变绿——”他说话断断续续的，数字在波动。

“我不会，托尼。天哪，你再这么折磨自己我可能才真的要变绿了。”

托尼挤出一个苍白的微笑。他的身体在发抖，布鲁斯紧紧地揽着他。

“数字在下降了，史塔克先生。”幻视快速地说，“不要去想它，先生。它很快会过去。”

布鲁斯并没留意幻视说了什么。他只是憎恨现在的状况，他看着托尼疼痛，却无法帮助他。

“嘿，你记得我们一起做粒子对撞实验的那次吗。”布鲁斯温和地说，试图通过这个来转移托尼的注意力。

托尼笑了一声，但他的状况导致他笑得十分短暂。数字下降到了六。他可以自如地发出声音了。

“我当然记得，你明明算对了对撞半径，却输入错了。差点把实验室都炸了。”托尼有点虚弱地说。数字下降得很快，渐渐归于零。而布鲁斯的表情始终一副他又看到了外星人入侵纽约的样子。

托尼仍然大口地喘气，他抹掉额头的汗：“别这么阴郁布鲁斯，世界末日还很远。”

“你不能再拒绝服药了，托尼。”

“如果情况严重到我该服药了，我会的。”托尼坐了起来，“现在，我不想这么做。”他目光移向幻视，想说些什么的样子，但最终什么都没说。幻视看起来神色如常。

看起来托尼是唯一注意到幻视刚刚叫了他“先生”的人。

在之后十分沉默的对峙中，布鲁斯率先败下阵来。

“你得答应我回去之后一定再做一遍彻底的检查，专业的。星期五的不算。”布鲁斯下了通牒。

“哇哦这可是非常明显的冒犯了，星期五不会让你好过的，相信我。”

“我相信星期五和我在同一个战线。”

“班纳博士是对的。”星期五这样回应，“您对自己身体不负责任的程度足以令人惊叹。”

“我就把这当做赞美了，星期五。你还记得你是我的AI吗？”

“正因如此，我才要对您的健康负责。”

“干得漂亮，星期五。”布鲁斯评价。

托尼揉着自己的胸口，并不想再搭理这两个人（或者是一个人和一个AI）。

***

他们回来的时候，罗迪、寇森和希尔在基地。

“稀客啊。”托尼看到希尔，并没怎么感到惊讶。

“我也很高兴见到你，托尼。”玛利亚早就能适应托尼·史塔克式的阴阳怪气了。“而且，我不会叫你长官的，没得商量。”

“啊——哈，”托尼发出个怪声，“我也没这个打算。鸡皮疙瘩会掉满地。”

他们在简短的相聚后分开，托尼觉得自己得回大厦去，鉴于他并不想和瓦坎达打算回来的人打个照面，那太尴尬了。克林特打算回家和妻儿团聚。布鲁斯、罗迪和幻视（当然还有一开始被带来的笨笨）显然会跟随托尼回到大厦。基地由寇森和希尔留守。

“这很亲切，鉴于这里是我的出生地。”幻视身上扛着笨笨，在大厦中这样说。

没有人回答他。幻视自知无趣地走开了。

“他刚刚是尝试着讲了个笑话吗？”罗迪才反应过来。托尼拒绝回答这个问题。

“他得好好锻炼一下自己的幽默感了。”布鲁斯平淡地说。

***

娜塔莎是首先回到基地的人。由于她始终在本土。

托尼在得到了寇森的消息之后和娜塔莎进行了一次视频通话。

“很高兴看到你回来，罗曼诺夫特工。”托尼假笑。

“你自己都知道这句话多没说服力。”娜塔莎并不领情。

“这就是你和长官说话的态度吗，罗曼诺夫特工？”

“如果这就是你联系我的目的，你真是难以置信的幼稚，史塔克。”娜塔莎翻了个白眼。

“真的？在我解决了这么多事情之后，你就一点点感激都没有？这可真是非常冷血。”托尼佯装受伤的样子捧着心口。

“就算我有一丝丝感激，史塔克，在你这么说之后也没有了。”娜塔莎停顿了一下，托尼觉得他听出了娜塔莎声音中的揶揄。“我真不敢相信弗瑞敢让你做新的指挥官。”

“嗯哼，大概是因为我魅力四射又天下无敌。”托尼脱口而出，他的右手在空中划了一圈。娜塔莎又翻了个白眼。

“别再这样，托尼。”她十分无奈，“你就不能放下你的自负哪怕一秒吗？真的？”两个人都意识到这是句十分熟悉的话，但是情境完全不同。他俩都忍不住笑了几声。

“我讨厌这么说，但是协议的事，做的不错，铁壳脑袋（But nice job on that accords，shell head）。”娜塔莎带着点打趣的意味。

托尼的神情有点诡异，“呃没有冒犯的意思但是我好像真的不怎么习惯你这么温和——你确定你是娜塔莎罗曼诺夫吗？因为那个女人总是用一副‘我就知道你会搞砸一切’的表情看着我而且——”

娜塔莎打断了托尼的发言：“我应该感谢你，为你做的一切，托尼。虽然你极端自我又从不听劝。”

托尼扶额：“你知道吗，罗曼诺夫？下次试图感谢某个人的时候，可以省去指责他的那一部分。”

“好吧，我会考虑。”娜塔莎说，“但是，认真地，你想说什么？”

“事实上，没什么。只是确认一下你还四肢健全神智如常。”娜塔莎看到托尼带着椅子转了一圈。她沉吟片刻。

“罗迪怎么样？”她问。

“他还不错。”

“很高兴知道这一点。”她抿抿嘴，再度开口，“而且——噢我简直不敢相信自己在说什么——但你应该在这里，基地，托尼。你是那个安稳全局的人。”

“谢谢你的提议，但，我只是个非战斗现役人员，基地不是我的主场，我只是在那里解决问题。我有我的大厦，那是我的家。”托尼歪着头，看着娜塔莎，“不过永远欢迎你回来大厦逛一圈，你知道佩珀有时候还想和你叙叙旧。”托尼冲她眨了眨眼。

“对啊，关于史塔克工业那个糟透了的前CEO我们可有不少可以谈的，尤其是在做他的秘书这一点上。”娜塔莎浅笑。她只是很欣慰托尼仍然是她卧底在史塔克公司时的那个托尼，聪明绝顶又任性妄为的那个。

这次换托尼翻了个白眼。“好样的，罗曼诺夫。你刚刚的话取消了你在大厦的权限。”

“真的？”娜塔莎挑起一边眉毛，好笑地看着他。

“切断视频，就现在。立刻，马上。”托尼的手指在空中飞舞着，他这样说，但并没有切断视频。

托尼在等她切断视频通话。而她没有。

“你还好吗？”她最终问道，然后发现这个问题她之前也问过。她觉得自己蠢透了才会问这个问题，她明知道托尼会说出那个不变的答案。

“永远。”托尼如她所料这样说着。

“我的意思是，关于你的父母。”娜塔莎不太确定这样直接提出来会不会显得很突兀。她看到托尼的眼中出现了疏离和防备。

“你看到了，”托尼展开自己的手臂，“我现在很好。”

托尼不愿意和她谈论这个。娜塔莎有点低落地意识到这一点。寇森说的是对的——“最好别和托尼提及他父母的事，我们还没有亲近到可以和他谈论这个的地步”。

娜塔莎勉强地笑了一笑：“好的。”

之后她切断了视频。

***

回到大厦的日子安逸得不像现实。虽然托尼每天都要在布鲁斯和罗迪的逼迫下进行一系列的“复健”行为。而幻视只会助纣为虐。

但他确实感觉好些了，而且他绝对不承认这是那些蔬菜和锻炼的效果。他只是最近心情一直不错，他尽量尝试不去想过去那些不好的事。

托尼也确实做了专业的检查，然而结果是一切正常。在生理上的探究无果之后，布鲁斯转向了心理层面。但是托尼的疼痛并不会带来精神问题，这有点像风湿，没错它的确会让你很烦，但不会让你变成一个神经衰弱或是什么的。所以这显然不是创伤后应激障碍这类的鬼东西，虽然托尼有这个的前科。

“心因性疼痛，就我所知这有可能。”布鲁斯这样解释，“你的大脑以某种方式使它确信你仍在疼痛的状态下，所以为了符合大脑提供的信息，你就产生了疼痛感。”

“所以我该怎么让自己的大脑停止这么想？”

“我不是这方面的专家，托尼，我无法给出专业的意见。病理学、心理学，不是我的领域。”布鲁斯推推眼镜，好像有点恼怒自己的无能为力。

托尼揽住他的肩膀：“嘿布鲁斯，别逼迫自己。你不用对此负责的。再说了，一点点痛感，我能处理的。”

布鲁斯叹气：“我仍然建议你找个心理医生之类的，接受专业的咨询。你的余生不能总是伴随疼痛。”布鲁斯握了握托尼的手。

其实托尼觉得布鲁斯有点太过在意了。他也在战场上摸爬滚打过，他可以拿疼痛拌饭吃。没什么能困扰他。

***

斯科特回到美国的那天太阳不错。他先去看望自己的女儿，并发现他前妻的家里有客人来访。

“托尼叔叔！”他发现他可爱的女儿嘴里正喊着那个他没什么好感的名字，并试图拉着那个人的手。

“凯西！”斯科特连忙抱起自己的女儿，他侧过头问，“你为什么和这个人一起？”

“他是托尼叔叔！”凯西说，“他给我超酷的玩具，还有超大的布丁！”小女孩冲着托尼眨眨眼，托尼回了她一个飞吻。

“史塔克先生说你今天会回来，他说他有事找你。”斯科特的前妻抱走了凯西，对斯科特轻声说，“他真的是一位非常慷慨的绅士。”她抱着凯西上楼了，在路过托尼的时候，小女孩搂住托尼的脖子给了他一个吻。

“你想干什么。”斯科特严肃地问。

“哇哦，对能让你回家的人一句谢谢都没有？”托尼手里拿着凯西给他的布娃娃晃了晃。

“你到底想干什么。还有你什么时候开始接触我女儿的。”

“你从我的基地拿了些东西，我要你带我去汉克皮姆那里要回来。”托尼放下玩偶。“然后在你逃难的时候显然我是那个代替你履行职责的人。”

“我不会带你去找他的。”斯科特十分防备地说。

“你觉得我找不到他吗？”托尼笑笑，“不，除了这个我还有事情要说清楚，同时和你们两个。”

斯科特狐疑地看着他。

“听着，如果我想对你不利，我大可不必大费周章地帮你搞到回境的权利。我是你能见到你女儿的原因。而我坐在这里和颜悦色地面对你的怀疑是因为我心情不错，当我心情坏起来的时候，我就会采取非常激烈的方式了，”托尼坐着，但并不比站着的斯科特气势低多少，“我说清楚了吗，呃，你叫啥来着？”

“我叫斯科——算了，反正你也记不住。”斯科特拿起了自己的包，“我答应你，只是因为你帮助了我回国。这之后，请你不要再打扰我的生活。”

“就好像我还愿意似的，”托尼撇嘴，“我日理万机谢谢，没时间关注小人物。”

斯科特开着自己那辆旧卡车，托尼十分嫌弃地坐了上去。

他们一路无言。

***

汉克皮姆听说了维也纳等一系列事件。他对史塔克这个姓氏的不信任有些受到动摇，至少托尼·史塔克，他很擅长解决问题。

但他没想到托尼会找上门来。

在他把托尼和斯科特请进门之后，托尼十分有礼地站在客厅中。在汉克和斯科特坐下后他仍然没有坐下。

“请坐吧。”汉克说道。这个年轻人（汉克相信即使是托尼在他面前也可以被称作年轻人）并不像他想象中的那样，他以为自己会看到一个翻版的霍华德，但并非如此。

“我十分尊敬您，皮姆博士。”托尼落座后开口，“我接管了神盾局，在父亲遗留下来的资料里看到了您。”

汉克没有说话。

“我父亲也十分尊敬您。”托尼接着说。汉克哼了一声。

托尼清了清嗓子。“我知道您对我父亲有着误解。我认为您有权利知道，在很早的时候九头蛇的势力便渗透了神盾局，所以您的皮姆粒子被试图仿造，完全是由于一个九头蛇特工。他的名字我想您应该听过，”托尼停顿了一下，“米切尔卡森。有印象吗（ring a bell）？”

汉克看着托尼，过了一会儿他点点头。

托尼从身上拿出一张卡片形状的东西，他把那个放在桌子上。

“事实上，我拜访您的目的，是给您这个。”托尼指了指桌上的东西，“我知道您让这个人——原谅我不记得他叫什么——从我的基地里取走了一样东西。我不打算要回来。我父亲相信您应该拥有接触一切神盾局资源的权利。这里面是一个安全协议，只要您输入您的指纹和瞳孔数据，您就有了随意进出基地的权限，今后您不必再从基地里偷偷摸摸地拿走任何东西。”

汉克拿走那个电子卡片，他沉默半晌，才说：“这什么也证明不了。”托尼知道这是指霍华德。

托尼的双手不安地动了动：“我父亲自始至终都信任您，皮姆博士。他惊叹于您的发明，欣赏您的为人。我想他值得您的信任。如果您愿意输入您的生物数据，您可以随时查看我父亲关于您以及皮姆粒子的报告，他从没有做过对您不利或者违背您意愿的事。”

汉克手指摩挲着电子卡片，他指着那个卡片问：“为什么？”

托尼幅度很小地皱了皱鼻子：“我父亲，他在保卫这个国家的路上牺牲了很多，包括他自己的生命。我猜我只是在帮他挽回一个朋友。而且我也不愿意他人因为误会而给史塔克这个姓氏抹黑。”

汉克被托尼最后的话说得有点如坐针毡。“你跟你父亲很像，”汉克如是说道，“但是又没那么像。你比你父亲要更……鲜活（lively）。”

“在我和霍华德关系很好的时候，他经常提到你。”汉克说，“他总是说，你和玛利亚是他身上发生过的最好的事。他会问我，专注于工作是不是就可以给你少带来点危险。但后来又为你的疏远和叛逆而感到苦恼。”

托尼的眼神似乎有些触动。

“他并不是个好父亲，但他十分爱你。”

托尼温和地笑了：“谢谢您能告诉我这些。我很感激。”

“你不仅挽回了你父亲的一个朋友，托尼。”汉克的眼中带上了点感怀。“你也挽回了我的。”

托尼盯着桌子上的一个裂纹看了一会儿。他又笑了笑，接着说。“另外，关于您的这位学徒。”托尼话锋一转，“虽然我要求他将装备上缴，但是由于我父亲对您权限的许可，他可以把它留下。他的能力仍需锻炼，我相信您可以教好他。关于协议的事，我也希望您和他共同考虑之后再做决定。他根本连协议的具体内容是什么都不知道就来搅这滩浑水。”

斯科特不满地“嘿”了一声。

“这就是我想说的，”托尼道，“我知道我的要求十分冒昧，但您也经历了很多事情，我相信您有比我更长远的眼光。”托尼起身，汉克跟着起来，两个人握手。

“谢谢您没有把我拒之门外。”托尼这样说。

汉克笑着摇摇头。

“如果霍华德仍在，他一定会为你而骄傲。”汉克拍拍托尼的手，“他确实给这个世界留下了一笔无与伦比的遗产。”托尼再次道谢，之后离去。

汉克看着又被自己放回桌子上的那个卡片，突然有种青出于蓝的无力感。托尼在刚刚和他的谈话里把自己的优势展现的淋漓尽致，他保持着三分礼貌三分强势三分真诚和一分理性，让人无法挑刺也无法拒绝。他有种预感，这个后辈会成为这个时代的灵魂或是信仰。

“你告诉过我史塔克都不值得信任。”斯科特拿过那张卡片，随意把玩着。

“我是个老头了，斯科特，”汉克从他手中抽走卡片，“我会发牢骚，而你当真了。”

斯科特深深地觉得自己被蒙骗了。

***

其实现在托尼有点能理解为什么当初老爸要把自己送到寄宿学校去。因为一个高中没毕业的求知欲旺盛的孩子实在是太他妈的烦了。托尼看着正在和笨笨花样作死的彼得，觉得自己的生命充满了绝望。

对的现在彼得放假了，所以史塔克大厦多了一个烦死人的常客。他在和布鲁斯第一次见面并知道对方就是浩克之后差点没用唾沫星子淹没大厦，而布鲁斯差点因为彼得连珠炮似的发言变绿。托尼觉得那小子大概用尽了自己所有的感叹词的储备。

他和幻视的相处简直就是灾难，一个十几岁的孩子和一个几岁的孩子，你不能指望他们做出什么符合逻辑的事情来。尤其在彼得教幻视运用一些流行词汇之后，托尼听着幻视用那口英伦腔说出“这酷毙了，哥们（That is so cool， man）”的时候，他一瞬间有点后悔当时找彼得当他的外援。在得到了托尼“你要是再胡来我就不给你升级吐丝器”的威胁之后彼得才安分了点。

然后这个小子又给自己找到了新乐子。没错就是托尼的那些机械们。而星期五对彼得的纵容让托尼目瞪口呆。

“我可没有把母性情怀写到你的源代码里去，星期五！”托尼十分不满。

“但您的言传身教让我懂得了这一点。”星期五绝对是在嘲笑他吧！绝对！

“我不是你的老妈！我是你的老板！”

“没人否认这一点，老板。”

……托尼最终放弃了和星期五争论。

现在他和布鲁斯在做实验，耳边萦绕的是那个小虫子没完没了的唠叨。托尼翻白眼的频率基本维持在三十秒一次，布鲁斯叹气的频率也一样。

“虽然有点吵，但他的确实是个可爱的孩子。”布鲁斯有点无奈地说。

“他是个好孩子。”托尼看着彼得活泼快乐的神情，欣慰地说。

紧接着彼得和笨笨就不小心砸碎了一个电子屏。

“我收回刚刚的话。”托尼翻白眼。布鲁斯叹气。彼得一脸抱歉地看着他们。他不得不逼迫彼得去找点其他的事情做比如他的作业。在彼得十分委屈地离开工作间之后，托尼和布鲁斯都松了一口气。

但之后他们就透过玻璃看到彼得扒在幻视身上试图和幻视一起穿墙结果幻视穿过去了而彼得摔倒在了这边。托尼不忍直视地捂脸，而布鲁斯的头开始疼了。

然而即便如此，托尼还是允许彼得住在这里（彼得再一次的絮絮叨叨让托尼差点后悔）。不，绝不是因为他喜欢这个孩子。只是他觉得自己把这小子领到这条路上就得对他负责。

在晚上的时候托尼没想到彼得敲响了他的房门。

“史塔克先生？我打扰你了吗？”彼得小心翼翼地问。

“没有，孩子。”托尼笑着说。

“我可以和你聊聊吗？”

“当然。”托尼放下了手中的平板，“你想聊什么？”

“你。”彼得说。

“我？”托尼指了指自己，“你想知道什么？”

“我真的非常仰慕您，”彼得的眼睛十分明亮，“钢铁侠是我心目中的英雄，当然我不是说脱了盔甲的您就不是，您也是英雄，您和盔甲是一体的——”

“所以？”托尼不得不打断他不然又是一箩筐的溢美之词。

“我是说，您看起来很好地适应了这个角色，”彼得收敛了自己兴奋的语调，“那种……力量，它会让您感觉到不同吗？我是说，难以融入常人的那种感觉？它改变了你的生活吗？我知道这听起来很愚蠢但是——”

“这不愚蠢，”托尼拉着彼得坐了下来，“我很高兴你愿意来问我。”

“我的回答是，是的，它的确让我感到不同。”托尼平静地说，“但是是好的那种不同。”

“如果这种不同让你感觉不好呢？我是说，这种力量，它可以救人也可以伤害人。”

“只要你会掌控它。”托尼的语气缓慢而坚定。

“如果我不行呢。”彼得盯着托尼。

“我保证你可以，”托尼的声音奇迹般地安抚了彼得，“我也保证下个学期你可以出现在学校的橄榄球队里。”

“你是个好孩子，彼得。”托尼关怀道，“你有能力，所以你包揽更多责任。大多数成年人都做不到这一点。你应该为自己感到骄傲。”

这是非常熟悉的话。本叔叔也对他说过类似的。

彼得感觉自己的眼睛有点湿。

托尼这时给了他一个拥抱。彼得紧紧地回抱了他。

过了一会儿，托尼犹豫地开口：“呃，孩子，你抱得太紧了，你知道你的蜘蛛力量，我有点呼吸不过来——”

彼得赶忙松开了他：“天哪我很抱歉史塔克先生你感觉还好吗没有伤到你吧——”

“不，不，没有，我很好，”托尼按住彼得的肩膀阻止了他的发言，“还有，别叫我史塔克先生了。你可以叫我托尼。”

彼得大概反应了半分钟，之后高兴疯了。

“我真的太开心了史塔克先生啊不不不我是说托尼叔叔！”彼得兴奋地说，他毫无顾忌地抱住托尼，显然他不小心忽略了自己的力量这导致他直接把托尼抱了起来，双脚离地的那种。

“上帝啊只是个称呼！”托尼悬在空中崩溃地大喊，“放我下来！”

于是史塔克大厦的一天又在这种鸡飞狗跳中结束了。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 在刚开始写这个文的时候确实以为自己能写到完结，能给铁铁一个好的结局，但是由于各种爬墙加上官方续作导致这篇文里很多设定都无法成立，所以就没能写下去。删除文章也是因为这个，官方设定的不同以及一些个人原因导致我实在不能直视这个文里的剧情，为了不让自己被尴尬折磨，我自私地删除了文章销号了lof，但是过了这些时间我再看到这个故事，又觉得不是那么难以接受，总之现在把存档发出来，但是不会接着写下去了，停在这里也算是一种结束吧，至少当时我写到这里的时候是把对内战、对铁铁的想法都写出来了。
> 
> 后面想写的其实和现在已有的差不多，铁人对自己的反思，别人对铁人的信任和感激，和铁人到底如何从痛苦中走出来。也想了各种梗，比如钢三的小孩子Harley和小虫一起在大厦里玩闹，旺达回境后与铁人长谈（关于她自己的错误和她对铁人的误解），Yinsen的家人与托尼的故事，银护与托尼的相遇和并肩作战，锤铁之间各种有趣互动（攀比女友、妇联二锤把平板拍在托尼胸口）的进一步扩写，从幻视体内还原出老贾（原文铺垫了一些，幻视对托尼的维护、与老贾相同的一些习惯），还有队三里对托尼冷眼的那个黑人妈妈最终对托尼的理解和信任。总之是没什么主线剧情，只是零零散散的关于托尼和他的朋友们的故事。
> 
> 托尼的疼痛是由于自己的愧疚和朋友对他的伤害，当这些都被抚平，他的疼痛自然会消失。结尾的句子其实都想好了（HP梗）：托尼的胸口再也没有疼过了，一切太平。但是没机会写出来了，哈哈。


End file.
